


Werewolf of Jabberwock Island

by rosered961



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Emotionally and physically, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Robots, Werewolves, people get hurt, pet death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: After working hard at Hope’s Peak, the survivors of class 78 and Hope’s Peak Academy's current Headmaster's sister decide to visit the former remnants of despair on Jabberwock Island to check up on them and maybe spend some time at the beach. It would have been a fine visit if it weren’t for a few minor issues. Issues including robots having identity crisises, friends not being so friendly, and a terrorizing werewolf who keeps attacking everyone.Why can’t anything ever go right?
Relationships: (may add on or change if things ever change in the story later), Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Splashing Waves and Delicious Donuts

Blue waves splashed against the ship as it cruised along the waters. The sun shined through the few white clouds that floated by, a gentle breeze blew through the young woman who stood at the front of the ship, arms wide open. 

“I’m the queen of the world!” Komaru shouted out to the ocean. 

“More like the queen of fools.” Toko mumbled as she rolled her eyes, wondering how she ever became best friends with someone like Komaru. 

Komaru jumped down and pulled Toko into a forceful hug. “I’ll never let go, Jack!” She cried out dramatically while trying not to laugh. 

“Let go of me!” Toko growled, trying to shove Komaru away. 

“I’ll never let go!” Komaru held on, her laughter breaking though her small attempts at keeping it in. Komaru’s arms wrapped around her friend’s head as Toko tried to push away. Toko screamed out and was finally able to successfully push her away. She then ran away causing Komaru to give chase. 

Makoto walked in just in time for Toko to grab him. “Makoto, control your sister!” 

Before Makoto could say anything, Hina walked in, a box of a dozen donuts in hand. “Who wants donuts!?” She yelled out, already grabbing one for herself. 

“Oh, I do! I do!” Komaru ran over to the donuts, nearly knocking Toko over. Hina opened the box for Komaru, who grabbed two and began to chomp down. Toko gave her a glare then took one of her donuts and proceeded to run off with it. “Hey!” Komaru yelled before chasing her once again. 

“Hey, we have more!” Hina yelled out. “Like, a ton more!” 

“Weren’t we going to save some for those guys at the island?” Makoto asked. 

“We got, like, sixteen more boxes in the kitchen, there should be plenty for everyone!” Hina assured. “Though, that one woman will probably try to eat them all…” Hina looked at her donut worryingly as the thought of someone taking all of those delicious donuts entered her mind. 

“Right…” Makoto smiled awkwardly as he tried to understand the donut lover’s pain. He looked out towards the horizon and saw the distant island grow as they drew near. His smile turned into a more genuine one. He guessed the former Remnants of Despair enjoyed having outsiders visits, well outsiders who knew they weren’t Remnants of Despair anymore. Makoto tried to understand how it must feel to be forced to hide on an island as the world begged for your head. He hoped that as long as they had each other, they would be okay. Like how he still had his friends and sister with him. The world still needed to be fixed of the destruction the Ultimate Despairs caused, but after everyone’s hard work, Makoto thought it would be best to take a little vacation and see how the Jabberwock Islanders were doing. They were most likely doing fine, but it was nice to just visit and maybe relax a bit. 

“Oh, hey, donuts!” Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand reaching past him. He looked up to see Hiro munching on a donut, then looked over to see Hina with the box opened right in front of him, offering him some. Makoto took a chocolate frosted one. 

“Looks like we’re almost there,” Kyoko spoke as she walked over to Makoto. “I’ve texted Hinata that we’re close to shore. He will be at the dock to greet us.” 

“Like he always does!” Makoto smiled, grabbed another donut, and offered it to her. She returned the smile and took it. The two grinned at each other as Hina and Hiro both watched Toko and Komaru chase each other around on the deck. 

The door suddenly slammed open as Byakuya stormed out. “Jill!” 

Toko froze as Komaru was just about to steal a bite from her donut. The look on Byakuya’s face was just enough to cause Toko to use Komaru as some sort of human shield as she hid behind her. “Whatever she did isn’t my fault!” She yelled. 

“Huh, hey, what happened?” Makoto asked, quickly trying to get between the two before something bad could happen. 

“My room.” Byakuya spoke as he glared down at Makoto then back at Toko. “It’s completely destroyed!” 

“How so?” Kyoko asked.

“Clothes and sheets scattered and torn, books ripped apart, walls scratched up- I don’t even wanna know why there was a destroyed donut box on my bed!” 

“Wait, what!?” Hina shouted as she ran back inside. Kyoko followed, curious to see if Byakuya was overexaggerating or not. 

“Wow, that does sound bad…” Makoto commented.

“You don’t say!?” Byakuya scoffed. 

Makoto put his hands up in defense as he smiled awkwardly. A scream was then heard from within the ship followed by Hina rushing back out. 

“Someone ate all the donuts! ALL SIXTEEN BOXES! GONE!” Hina cried out as her knees dropped to the floor. 

“Whoa,” Hiro grabbed his head. “Dude, I totally predicted this would happen, but I thought it wasn’t gonna actually happen! Man, I hope it’s not all true…” 

“What!?” Hina suddenly jumped up and ran up to Hiro’s face. “You knew this was gonna happen anD DIDN’T TELL ME!?” 

Hiro backed up defensively. “I just said I didn’t think it was gonna happen, chill!” 

Hina crossed her arms and glared. “You ate them, didn’t you!?” 

“What!? No!” 

“That’s right,” Kyoko said as she walked in. Hina and Hiro looked over at her as she made her way to Komaru. Komaru readied to defend herself in case she was about to be accused of eating them. Luckily this was not the case, instead she needed to defend herself of something else. “Did you and Toko check the ship before we boarded?” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Komaru felt a sweat drop form on her forehead as she remembered what she was supposed to do before everyone got on the ship. 

“You and Toko both agreed you would check the ship for anything unusual,” Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. 

Komaru looked over at Toko who shook her head. She then swallowed hard. “I… We forgot…” Toko screamed silently. 

“Odd,” Kyoko glared. “Toko told me you two checked the ship and everything was fine and ready to go… was that a lie?” 

Komaru felt the color drain from her whole body. She looked back at Toko, who was staring daggers. “Oops…” Was all the Naegi sister could say. 

“Kyoko…” Byakuya narrowed his eyes. “Please tell me you’re not implying what I think you’re implying…” 

Kyoko looked behind herself. “If what I saw is true, then we should get off this ship now.” 

“What!” Komaru, Toko, Makoto, and Hina all shouted.

“Oh FUCK!” Hiro yelled as he dived off the ship and into the water. 

“Hiro!” Makoto yelled. 

Kyoko blinked then shook her head. “Plus, we have already reached our destination and Hajime Hinata has been waving at us for the last five minutes…” 

Makoto looked over at the front of the ship and saw exactly what Kyoko just told him. Hajime stood completely still on the dock with a blank expression on his face as he continued to wave his arm. Makoto awkwardly waved back. Hajime then began to walk up the stairs to board the ship. “Oh, you don’t need to come up!” Makoto yelled to him.

“I’m coming up.” Hajime then took a step on the deck and eyed everyone. “What’s the problem?” 

Before Makoto could try to say there’s no problem, Kyoko spoke first. “I believe we may have a wild animal on ship.” 

“Oh,” Makoto spoke up. “Maybe Tanaka can-”

Hajime then walked inside the ship. 

“Or Izuru can handle it himself.” Byakuya said. 

After a few minutes of everyone staring at each other or the door and of Hiro doggy paddling to shore, Hajime popped his head out of the door. 

“I have found your intruder. Everything will be fine. You all go ahead and meet up with the others. They’re waiting at the restaurant near the cottages. Do not keep them waiting.” 

He then went back in. 

“Well, you heard the man,” Hina exclaimed. “Let’s go!” She then ran off board and towards the island’s restaurant. 

“Wait,” Makoto tried to argue, but was interrupted.

“Come on, Komaru,” Toko said. “Whatever it is, Hinata can handle it.” She then walked off with Komaru following behind. 

“Yeah, he did say everything will be fine, come on, Makoto!” Komaru said as she left. 

Makoto turned to Kyoko who stared at the door Hajime just was, she took note on how Hajime’s tone was a more monotone one and turned to Makoto. “There is no point in waiting, let’s go meet up with the others.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Knowing him, he will take care of the situation in less than ten minutes. We should go talk to the others, they’re waiting.” 

“Maybe we should go in and help him?” Makoto suggested.

Kyoko grabbed Makoto’s hand and held it gently, she then looked him in his eyes. “I know he will be able to take care of it.” She wanted to say more, but didn’t want Makoto to be too upset. The moment she found out the damage was caused by a canine, she knew it wouldn’t be alive much longer… Especially since no canine would survive from eating sixteen boxes of donuts, especially the chocolate covered ones. 

“You’re right, you’re always right.” Makoto smiled as Kyoko led him off the boat and onto Jabberwock Island.


	2. Welcome to Jabberwock Island!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the other Jabberwock islanders and where did that robot come from?

The second Makoto walked into the dining area, he was greeted by, well, everyone. All of the Jabberwock Islanders, including Ryota hurried over to welcome them. 

“Hey, Naegi-” As Ryota was just about to greet him, he was shoved by an eccentric, white-haired young man. 

Nagito grabbed Makoto’s hand and shook it faster than the last time the two met. “I am so happy that we get to meet again!” 

“Visitors, visitors!” Cheered Ibuki. 

“So, they have finally arrived…” Gundham smirked. “Allow me to welcome you to Hell’s Island!” 

“It is so nice of you to visit!” Sonia smiled. 

“Hell’s Island?” Quietly questioned Mahiru. 

“Welcome to Hell!” Yelled out Hiyoko. 

“Y'all came just in time for lunch!” Teruteru called out. 

“Please, come in and eat.” Said the Ultimate Imposter. 

“WELCOME!” Nekomaru shouted.

“LET US EAT!” Also shouted Akane. 

“Hey, hey.” Greeted Chiaki. 

Makoto smiled as everyone continued to greet- “Wait, what?” He turned towards Chiaki’s voice. Hajime was able to use Izuru Kamukura to wake those who died in the Neo Program, but Makoto knew it was far too impossible to bring someone back from the dead. Chiaki Nanami had been murdered brutally by Junko in real life. She was gone… wasn’t she? 

“Mind explaining this?” Byakuya gestured over towards the robotic looking young woman. She wore the same clothes and hairstyle as Chiaki Nanami, but had metallic skin and a screen for a face, her eyes, nose, and mouth were shown onscreen as pixels that looked as if they were from some retro video game. 

All the chatter and welcomes came to a stop as everyone either stared or looked away in silence. 

“I am,” the robot girl spun around as she struck a pose. “Chiaki 2.0!” 

“I, uh, I… I taught her that…” Ryota said meekly. 

“Thanks to Hajime Hinta, my AI was completely restored,” the robot continued. “And thanks to Hajime Hinta and Kazuichi Soda, I am now able to live physically!” She held up her arms and span around once more. At that moment, one of her arms popped off and dropped onto the floor. She looked down at it as her pixelated mouth formed into an o shape. 

“Yep, and I told ya to be more careful!” Kazuchi sighed. “Come with me, I’ll fix you up..” He then picked up her arm and led her away. 

“That’s amazing!” Makoto said. 

“Where did you get the materials to build her?” Byakuya asked. 

“According to Hajime, he ordered the materials from Makoto and asked for them to be shipped here.” Answered the Imposter. 

“And where did you get the money for that, Naegi?” Byakuya glared at Makoto. 

Makoto hoped he would never have to answer that question, money needed to be saved as Byakuya did his best to improve the economy. Luckly, his sister stepped in.

“Someone call for me?” Komaru answered to her last name, not really paying attention to who was talking or being talked to. As she looked over at Byakuya and her brother, she spotted Nagito and some unpleasant memories shot through her brain. 

Nagito waved as she stared, her eyes became soulless and her smile was completely gone. 

“Komaru?” Makoto said. “Komaru? Komaru, are you okay?” 

“Bitch, none of us are okay, have some gummies. “ Hiyoko threw a handful of gummies into the air. 

“Hiyoko, you’re making a mess!” Mahiru scolded. 

“And you’re gonna spoil your appetite!” Yelled Terurteru. 

Byakuya scoffed. “She has the face of an adult, yet still acts like a child.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Hiyoko then threw some gummies at Byakuya’s face. 

Byakuya held in his breath as he kept in any threats about telling the rest of the world where those Remnants of Despair were staying. 

“Hey, don’t throw stuff at my Byakuya!” Yelled Toko. She then yelled out as a handful of gummies hit her face. 

“Hey, we're having lunch now, right?” Makoto reminded them, hoping it would prevent any fights from breaking out. 

“I made just enough for everyone!” Declared Teruteru. 

“Aw, hell yeah!” Cheered Akane. “I’m starving!” 

Everyone, including Makoto and the other visitors all sat down at different tables to eat. Chiaki 2.0, or just Chiaki came back with her arm back on and helped Teruteru serve everyone food. Of course, it was delicious. 

“Not bad.” Complimented Byakuya.

“Not bad? It’s the best food I’ve ever had!” Hina exclaimed. 

“I know, right?” Hiro agreed through a mouthful of food. “Almost makes me want to stay with them!” 

“Tokoooo, someone ate all of my food! Can I have yours?” Komaru begged.

“You ate it and no!” Toko grabbed her own plate and moved it away from Komaru who was playfully trying to grab it. 

Makoto chuckled to himself as he shook his head. His smile faded once he heard Kazuichi ask him a question. A question that tied his stomach into a tight knot. 

“Hey, have any of you seen Hajime?” the mechanic asked. “I wanted to ask him something, but he ain't around…” 

Makoto looked over at Kyoko who placed her fork down and clasped her hands together. “He’s busy at the moment, I’m sure he’ll join us soon.” 

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but then realized he didn’t know what. He wanted to say that Hajime was- That’s it! “We think there might be some kind of animal loose on our ship, so he went to take care of it! Everything should be fine, he has the power of Izuru, after all!” Makoto turned back to his food as he silently chuckled to himself at that last part. He then felt a cold, sudden presence behind him as Kyoko looked blankly at him and then past him. 

He nervously turned around and nearly jumped when he saw a very pale man stare down at him. “What is this about a beast on your vessel?" 

“How the hell did you get over here so fast!?” Kazuchi yelled at Gundham, who didn’t pay him any mind. 

“Uh-” Makoto was cut off before he could even answer. 

“Silence mortal! I shall leave at once and investigate myself!” Gundham then left as soon as he appeared. 

Makoto’s table was silent. 

Kazuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. He’s always weird like that. What kind of animal is it anyway?” 

“A wolf.” Kyoko answered bluntly.

“Oh, okay.” Kazuichi walked off, only to come running back like a speeding car. “Wait, WHAT!?” He screamed. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Kyoko then went back to eating her food. Makoto gave a sheepishly smile as Kyoko continued. “I’m afraid the poor thing may have died already. Most of those donuts were chocolate, right Hina?” Though Kyoto didn’t want to let some of the others know about this, especially while eating, she didn’t want anyone to freak out over a wolf possibly being loose on the island nor did she want to tell any lies. 

“Yeah, they were eaten by that- Oh…” Aoi looked down. “Dogs can’t eat chocolate, can they?” 

“Kyoko, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Makoto looked down at his plate, finding that it was now harder to eat. 

“Do not tell me you’re getting emotional over an animal you’ve never even seen!” Byakuya said. 

“Hiro, quick, tell us a prediction that the dog lives!” Demanded Komaru, while waving her finger at Hiro. 

“Uh, okay!” Hiro closed his eyes tightly and placed each of his index fingers on both sides of his head. Byakua rolled his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose. Kazuichi, who had no idea what was going on, stood there pretending that he did. Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Komaru, and Toko all waited for an answer. 

“Ah,” Hiro began. “Doggo is going to curse someone on this island.” He then folded his hands together and stared down unsure what to do with himself. “Not sure if he lives or not. But, hey, I’m thirty-five percent right hundred percent of the time!” 

“Hey, it went up!” Makoto commented.

Hiro beamed. “I know, right?”

“Good job, man!”

“Thanks!”

Byakua took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and sighing. 

Hina stood up from her seat, threw her arms up, and questioned. “What does that even mean!?” 

Hiro shrugged. “It means what it means.” 

Kazuichi added on. “It’s kind of like what my dad would sometimes say, “It is what it is.”” He then scratched his chin as he thought about something. “I hope Gundham isn’t too upset about finding a dead dog or wolf. He has very strong feelings towards animals, like, very strong.” He turned around and started to walk away. “Welp, enjoy your stay and stuff. I fixed up the first five rooms at that motal. Should be all nice and cozy for y'all!”

“Wait,” Makoto spoke up. “Only five? But, there’s seven of us!”

Kazuichi froze for a few seconds, then ran off. 

“Don’t worry, Makoto, we can share a room together.” Makoto blushed as he turned to a smiling Kyoko. 

“Toko and I will share a room, tooo!” Komaru decided. 

“What, no!” Toko protested, but the decision was already made before she could even agree or disagree. 

Makoto faintly smiled at his sister and friends as they all finished their meal. 

****

“What was that about?” Fuyuhiko asked as Kazuichi sat down. Originally, it was just him, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Chiaki, and Peko all sitting at this table. However, after Gundham headed out, Sonia came over to chat. Sonia had asked about Peko’s braids at some point and now Peko was busy braiding Sonia’s incredibly long hair. It was hard to tell if Peko enjoyed it or not, as she just simply looked extremely focused on it, as if it was her duty to braid this hair. 

“Apparently, there was some dog loose on the ship, so Hajime went to get it. It might be dead now though, something about it eating chocolate.” 

“Aw, that is so sad!” Sonia looked over, frowning.”

Kazuichi waved his hands frantically. “Don’t worry, Sonia, there’s a chance it’s still alive!” 

“It would have to be a pretty lucky dog!” Said Nagtio. “A little chocolate won’t hurt it, I think.” 

“If the dog is alive, I wish to keep it!” Sonia declared as her eyes shined with stars. Peko nodded.

“Is now a bad time to ask for those laser hand beams?’ Chiaki asked. Fuyuhiko looked dumbfounded at her.

“Well, Hajime isn’t here to say no…” Kazuichi grinned. “And seeing how he’s too busy right now, I say let’s go and get you those laser hand beams!” 

“Lazor hand beams!” Chiaki cheered as she threw up her arms in robotic excitement. 

“You have changed so much since that simulation!” Sonia commented. 

“I’ve been trying to show more emotion, I’m happy it’s working.” Chiaki said. 

“I wish some people would try that…” Fuyuhiko looked over at Peko who quickly looked back and snuck out her tongue then continued braiding. Fuyuhiko grabbed his chest as he was taken aback. “H-hey! Peko, what was that!?” 

“What was what, Fuyuhiko?” Peko smiled a tiny bit. 

Fuyuhiko then smirked. “Very funny.” 

Sonia giggled while Chiaki grabbed Kazuichi’s sleeve and dragged him away to give her laserbeam hands. Kazuichi just allowed this to happen as he also wanted to give her laser hand beams. 

“Peko…” Fuyuhiko said as he pulled out a long, blonde strand of hair from his own plate of noodles. “What is this?” None of them finished their food as Sonia’s long hair got into all of it. Except for Nagito, who was lucky enough to not have any hair in his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, robot Chiaki has a role in the story, also robot Chiaki is from a roleplay I did.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems some people have gone missing, where could they be and why is Hajime acting so suspicious?

It was now six o’clock. Six o’clock and not a word from hajime nor Gundham. “Has anyone seen Gundham?” Sonia asked. “I haven’t seen him since lunch…” 

“I’ve been busy.” Kazuichi answered as he looked over at Chiaki. 

“I haven’t seen Hajime either.” Nagito added. 

“I wonder... What have they been doing alone for this long…” Teruteru wiggled his eyebrows then was kicked into the air by Akane.

“Shut up and make us dinner!” She yelled. 

“Is that what y’all see me as?” Teruteru whined. “Just some cook to make ya meals!?” 

“Yes.” Akane roared. “Now make us food!”

“Ya food is already made, ya mad woman!” shouted Teruteru who pushed in a servercart. He mumbled something about ungrateful people as he headed back into the kitchen. 

Sonia looked sternly at Akane, who was now shoving food into her mouth. “Akane! Two of our friends are missing and all you can think of is food!?” 

Akane swallowed hard before she spoke. “Sonia, this is Hajime we’re talking about. That man somehow managed to defeat me and Nekomaru!” 

“What about Gundham?”

Nekomaru grabbed a plate of food before Akane could grab it as he joined in to comfort Sonia. “Dude’s probably hanging out in those woods or something, finding some Island animals. You know how he is!” 

“It’s been so long… I do not think so!” Sonia shook her head. “He would not just walk out during lunch and be gone for hours! I fear something really bad happened!” 

“Aw, Sonia.” Akane placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t be like that! You know I hate seeing you sad!” 

“Hajime and Gundham are both very tough men, whatever they’re both facing now will have no chance against him!” Nekomaru shouted.

Imposter scratched their chin. “We still haven’t explored everything on this island, who knows what they may have encountered…”

Makoto couldn’t help but feel an intense guilt. Perhaps it was a bad idea to just leave the problem at the ship to Hajime. He looked over to Kyoko who seemed to be deep in her own thoughts. Maybe she was thinking about where those two young men have gone. Makoto only hoped that nothing bad happened. 

Then the doors opened. 

Makoto sighed a breath of relief while everyone else looked over to see Hajime walk in. He stared back. “... What?” 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Demanded Fuyuhiko. 

Hajime half-smirked. “That’s classified.” 

“What!? The hell does that mean!?” Fuyuhiko yelled out in frustration. Peko placed a hand on his head as some weird way of calming him. 

“Hush, baby gangsta.” Peko said.

“Wha- Peko!” Fuyuhiko stared at her in disbelief. “I… Okay then…” 

Akane bursted out laughing, followed by Kazuichi, who then immediately stopped when Baby Gangsta gave him the death glare. 

Sonia half-smiled, then turned to Hajime. She held her hands tightly together as she continued to think about her other friend who, unlike Hajime, still seemed to be missing. “Has Gundham been with you?” Sonia asked.

“No…” Hajime raised an eyebrow as he studied the blonde’s expressions and movements. “Is he missing?” 

“Yes, he left during lunch.” Makoto answered as Sonia lowered her head. “He actually went to our ship.”

Hajime's eyes shut tightly then he turned towards the doors. “I just remembered I have to go do something.” 

Some people in the room looked at eachother and some at Hajime. Akane shrugged while Fuyuhiko balled up his fists and grumbled to himself. Makoto’s relief turned into pure confusion. “Wait, what about the… You know?” Makoto half-pointed towards the direction of where the ship was docked, however, his question was either ignored or overlooked. 

“The hell you gotta do now?” Fuyuhiko didn’t mean to sound so demanding, he just didn’t like how his friend disappeared, reappeared, then was seemingly going to disappear again. 

“Stuff.” Was all Hajime said as he left. 

Fuyuhiko glared, then looked over at Peko, as if silently asking her if she heard what he just heard. Peko only shrugged. Makoto did the same with Kyoko, who was again in her own train of thought. 

“How strange…” She started. “How very strange…” She leaned in towards Makoto and Byakuya so as to not let anyone else hear. “Do you think it has something to do with Tanaka’s disappearance?” She asked, looking over at the two. 

“No doubt.” Byakuya answered as Makoto tapped his chin. 

“You think so?” Makoto asked.

“Hinata suddenly remembered he had to do something right after Nevermind expressed worries about Tanaka not being around?” Byakuya folded his arms. “Like I said, no doubt.” 

“Should we follow him?”

“I don’t think Hinata would do anything to harm Tanaka, but he is acting a bit suspicious.” Kyoko stood up as she prepared to leave. “It would be nice to know what he’s planning.” 

“Very well then.” Byakuya got up from his seat. “Come on, Makoto, let’s go see what he’s hiding.” 

“Okay.” Makoto followed behind as Kyoko and Byakuya headed out. 

“Leaving already?” asked Komaru , as she attempted to steal a bite from Toko’s plate. 

Makoto fumbled his fingers as he tried to think of an excuse. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to as Kyoko answered. “We have a few questions to ask Hinata. Feel free to stay here and enjoy the chef’s cooking.” 

“Oh, okay! Have fun!” Komaru waved as Toko shoved her away. 

Mostly everyone went back to chatting or eatting. Fuyuhiko complained to Peko and Kazuichi about Hajime keeping something from them. Ryota told Imposter about an old cartoon he saw about a young man falling in love with a werewolf. Ibuki talked about the same cartoon Ryota told her to Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru. Nekomaru headed for the bathroom. 

Sonia stared at the door while Akane walked over with a meat on the bone. “Hey, girl, relax! Hajime is all fine and I bet Gundham is doing just as well!” She said before taking a bite of her food. 

“What if he’s not?” Sonia quietly asked. “He has been gone for hours. He had not even said what or where he was going…”

Akane hummed in thought. “Have you checked his cottage?”

“I had a little later after lunch and he was not there…” 

“Have you tried checking again? He could be there right now! Maybe writing in his dark, forbidden journal or something. He could even be on his way here to get food!” 

“You think so? Maybe I should go back to his cottage and check!” 

“Yeah! Heck, you might even bump right into him!” 

“Yeah! I will go now and be right back!” With that, Sonia hurried off. Akane waved at her with the bone meat before taking a huge chunk out with her mouth. 

******

It was another delicious meal as everyone finished eating dinner. “Anything planned for desert?” Akane asked as Chiaki helped with cleaning up. 

“You guys have donuts?” Aoi asked, she then remembered what happened to those other donuts they had on the ship and her hope for more donuts turned into guilt. “Actually, nevermind… I don’t think I want any donuts tonight..” 

“I can cook homemade donuts tomorrow if ya like!” Teruteru said. “Tonight, I have made Gugelhupf Cake!”

“Yes!” Akane threw her fist in the air. 

“What cake?” Kazuichi asked. 

“Cake!?” Ibuki’s eyes lit up. 

“I have no idea what it is, but it’s one of Sonia’s favorites!” Akane stated. “She’s been looking down lately, so I thought it would cheer her up!” 

“I have heard about it before,” claimed The Imposter. “I believe it was traditionally served at breakfast with coffee or tea.” 

Akane stared at Imposter before slowly lowering her head. “Ah… Well, breakfast for dessert!”

They shrugged. “Food is food.”

“Hey, hey. Where is Sonia, anyway?” Chiaki asked as she scanned the room looking for the blonde young woman. 

“Sonia?” Kazuichi looked around. “Did she already go to bed?” 

Akane cracked her knuckles as she too looked around before placing a hand on her hip. “She went looking for Gundham a little while ago. Nobody saw her come back? She said she’d be right back!” 

“I’m sure she’s fine!” Mahiru comforted. 

Akane smiled as she was about to agree, but that smile quickly faded. “I dunno, my gut is telling me otherwise…” 

“Perhaps we should have taken her worries about Gundham more seriously…” Imposter looked down as they wondered out loud. 

“W-what do you mean by that?” Ryota asked. 

“Hajime was acting weird…” Fuyuhiko also spoke his thoughts out loud. 

“And more secretive!” Added Ibuki. 

“I do not mean to add more conflict,” Chiaki stuck her finger up as she spoke. “But, now Nagito is also missing!” 

The room that was filled with carefree chatter was now dreadfully silent as everyone looked at eachother. Three of their fellow Islanders have seemingly disappeared, four if they were to count Hajime who had returned, but left as quickly as he came. Aoi, Toko, Komaru, and Hiro were also quiet and looking at each other. That’s when Hiro snapped his fingers and let out an “Ah!”

“Yo, I can see the future, remember? I can find out where they are!” There were some murmurs of doubt throughout the room, even from his own table, but Hiro didn’t seem to care or notice. He held his hands together tightly as he concentrated hard. 

“What the fuck is that dude on about?” Fuyuhiko whispered over to Peko, who only shrugged in response. 

“And bam! I predict Tanaka will reunite with an old friend and someone will suffer horrible injuries!” Hiro grinned widely before slowly frowning. “Oh… That’s not good…”

“What the fuck!?” Fuyuhiko yelled while everyone stared with anger or annoyance. “Are you fucking with us!?”

“I’m thirty-five percent right one-hundred percent of the time!” Hiro yelled out in defense. 

“He is the former Ultimate Clairvoyant, so perhaps we should take him seriously.” Imposter said as their face began to sweat a little bit. 

“We need to go look for them!” Nekomaru yelled. “Everyone! Together! Right now!” 

Imposter nodded. “Agreed. We should split up into groups and search the Island.” 

Hiro leaned over to Aoi and whispered. “Does that include us or-”

“Of course!” Aoi glared. 

He held his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay. I was just wondering…” 

“You four!” Nekomaru pointed at Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoki who all always sat together. “You will look through the cottages.” Mahiru nodded as Ibuki saluted. Neckmaru’s fingar then quickly moved over towards Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Chiaki 2.0. “You four look around the woods and trees.” Kazuichi frantically nodded as Fuyuhiko gave a quick nod. He then pointed at Aoi, Hiro, Toko, and Komaru. “You guys can check the ship, not sure why, but I heard Gundham was seen going there last!” Aoi and Komaru nodded as Toko scoffed. Finally, he pointed at himself. “Me, Anon, Akane and Ryota will check the beach! Teruteru will stay here in case any of them comes back here! We will all search this island and if we all can’t find them here then we move on to the next! Everyone got that!?” 

“Anon?” Questioned Aoi as the others nodded at Nekomaru.

“It’s my nickname, I suppose.” Imposter, or Anon answered. “It started with Ryota and I guess the others picked it up. Never mind that, we should go now. The sooner, the better.”

“Yeah!” Nekomaru agreed. 

“T-they have to be somewhere on this island, right?” Mikan meekly asked. “There’s no reason for them to have gone to the other islands, right?” 

“I think so?” Ryota answered. “It’s already getting dark… I just hope they’re all okay...” 

Akane cracked her knuckles harder than the last time. “I swear, if something bad happened to Sonia, I will kill whatever bad thing hurt her!” 

Kazuichi tried and failed to hold in his tears as he spoke. “Yeah! I will make sure they die so hard!” Fuyuhiko slowly shook his head as Kazuichi moved his pointer finger around and shook his fist. 

Mahiru tried her best to force a small smile. “Let’s not jump to conclusions, alright?” She then turned to her friends. “Girls, let's go!” 

“Make sure to stick together!” Nekomaru shouted as the four girls headed out the doors. 

Nekomaru’s group was the next to leave as Akane picked Ryota up, who yelled out in shock, and ran out the door followed by Anon and Nekomaru. Toko tried to struggle away as Komaru and Aoi both grabbed each of her hands and dragged her off with Hiro following behind. Fuyuhiko lead his group out with Kazuichi occasionally trying to take the lead, if someone was going to get credit for saving Sonia, it was going to be him, right? However, the fear of the unknown had its grip on him, refusing to ever let go. 

Teruteru watched as everyone left. “Guess it’s just me and the stove, like it’s always been,” He then lowered his head. “And always will be…” He went back into the kitchen and did what top chefs do in the kitchen. 

Thus, the search for their friends began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first two chapters because I realized that I made a few misspellings on their names (I'm hoping there aren't any other mistakes I missed...) Also, I was busy last week and forgot to update, sorry about that.


	4. The Search Party Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search party begins and all groups are out searching for their friends.

It isn’t usually hard to follow someone, but Hajime Hinata was not just someone. With Izuru, he had many talents and skills, one of them supposedly being a very fast walker as Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya had already lost him. 

“Where did he go?” Byakuya asked as the three made their way out of the building. The sun had gone down by then, the lights of the Island’s buildings and outdoor lights were enough to see their surrounding area. 

Kyoko shut her eyes in thought while Makoto tried to think. “Maybe, he went to his cottage?” He said. “Or the ship?”

“Why on earth would he go back to the ship?” Byakuya glared. 

“I don’t know!” Makoto scratched his head. “Maybe he dropped something while he was on it?” 

Kyoko tapped her chin. “Maybe. It was the last place Tanaka was going and Hajime wanted to leave after the other was brought up. There could be at least some clues to what he could be doing.” 

The way she said that made Makoto feel uneasy. “Kyoko, you don’t think Hajime is doing something bad, do you?” 

“Of course not. I just don't like his sudden suspicious behavior and the other’s sudden disappearance…” 

“You think Hajime has something to do with Tanaka missing, don’t you?” A familiar voice spoke. 

Makoto jumped at the sudden voice behind them. He turned around and saw Nagito standing there, smiling as if his appearance was already known. 

“Can we help you?” Byakuya coldly asked. 

“I just wanted to know what you guys were up to.” Nagito continued to smile as Byakuya continued to glare. 

“Well, maybe with your and Makoto’s luck, we can quickly find out what’s going on.” Kyoko suggested. 

“I am curious to what Hajime is doing, I haven’t spoken to him since you guys came.” Nagito crossed his arms as he stared down at the ground. 

“Neither have we…” Makoko said.

“How odd. Only adds more suspicion to his recent behavior.” Kyoko mentally wrote these statements down into her head. “We should head for the ship and check there. I have a feeling something may have happened there while Hajime was taking care of that animal…” 

“You said it was probably dead, correct?” Byakuya pushed up his glasses.

“How unfortunate…” Nagito commented as the three men followed Kyoko to the ship.

******

“Mew mew!” Ibuki cried out. “Mew!” 

The four women walked through the line of cottages. Their cottages were lined up just like in the simulation, everyone lived in the same spot, well, except for Chiaki. Instead of Chiaki, Ryota stayed in that cottage. The AI robot Chiaki would usually stay in the Hotel’s lounge, she didn’t mind and even set up her own little area with a big TV and a bunch of video game consoles. It was obvious why she liked video games so much, but Mahiru always felt a bit uneasy at how similar she was to the real Chiaki. She would never say it of course, but maybe if she had she would find that a few others felt the same.

“Ibuki,” Mahiru was broken out of her train of thought as Hiyoko spoke to the other. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Mew!” Ibuki whispered, though it was a bit louder than one would call a whisper. “Ibuki is pretending to be a distress kitten to get Gundham and Sonia’s attention!” She thumped up and winked before continuing to make distress kitten noises. 

“W-will that even work?” Mikan asked. 

“It worked before, remember?” Ibuki said.

“Oh, yeah!” Hiyoko chuckled. “A few weeks ago you did that and that breeder searched all over the beach for a non-existent kitten!” 

“That wasn't funny.” Mahiru placed her hands on her hips. 

“You were laughing!” Hiyoko smirked. 

“N-no I wasn’t!” Mahiru turned away as she crossed her arms. 

“You were though!” Hiyoko pointed then booped the redhead’s nose. Mahiru’s face turned a bright red as she turned farther away. 

“I-it was really scary when he found out... “ Mikan shivered just by remembering that day when Gundham yelled at them. 

“I think you mean funny.” Hiyoko corrected. 

“Mew!” Ibuki continued to cry out. “Mew mew mew!” 

“Roof! Roof roof roof!” Hiyoko barked. 

“Hisss!” 

“Grrrr!” Hiyoko growled as she tried to contain her little giggles. Ibuki backed away, hissing as the other continued to playfully growl at her. 

“Girls, please, we have to focus!” Mahiru said. “We have to look for our friends!” 

“T-they could be hurt!” Mikan held her face, worried about what kind of injuries or illnesses their missing friends could have from wherever they may be. 

“They’re probably dead.” Hiyoko suggested. “Or making out somewhere. I dunno.” 

“I think I’d prefer the latter…” Mahiru said. 

“They might even be doing more than making out… If you catch my drift…”

“Hiyoko!?” Mahiru cried out in shock. 

“W-what do you mean?” Mikan held her chest. 

Ibuki gasped and covered her mouth before whispering. “Hand-holding.” 

“Yes, Ibuki, that is totally what I meant.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “You dum-dum.” 

“I wonder if Gundham has ever taken his scarf off in front of Sonia…” Mikan looked down as she talked. “I wish he would take it off for me…”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” Hiyoko glared with disgust. 

“I m-mean I wish I could see if there are a-any-any scars!” Mikan started to shake. “Letting four or twelve hamsters live around your neck all the time is not healthy!” She then grabbed her head thinking about what kind of sicknesses the breeder could have. 

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing…” Mahiru reassured. 

“What other piece of clothing do you want him to take off for you, Mikan?” Hiyoko teased. “His bandages?”

“I-I g-guess… But, I trust Mahiru…” Mikan smiled softly. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Hiyoko continued. “You really, really like him?”

“Uh… A-as a friend, maybe…” Mikan wasn’t sure she liked where this was going.

“You like him more than as a friend! Don’t you!”

“N-no…” 

“You do!”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He ain't your type…” Hiyoko gave a small, sly smirk. “Teruteru is!”

“What!? No!” Mikan cried out. 

“You like him, you like-like him! You looove him!

“No I don't!” Mikan grabbed her own hair and began to pull it. 

“Hiyoko, start teasing Mikan!” Mahiru scolded. “And focus on looking for our missing friends!” 

“I’m just having a little fun, that’s all!” Hiyoko shrugged. 

Mahiru shot Hiyoko a glare before her attention was taken by Mikan. “H-hey, w-what is that,” Mikan stammered. “Over there?” She pointed at the end of the cottage line. It was a bit dark, with only the lights from the cottages shining. Though, the lights couldn’t reach that far. 

“What?” Hiyoko looked. “I don’t see anything!”

“Ibuki sees it too!” Ibuki looked over to where Mikan was pointing and pointed too. 

“What? What do you guys see?” Hiyoko squinted hoping to see whatever it was. 

“Oh my god,” Mahiru covered her mouth as she stepped back. “What is that!?” 

“Mahiru, you too!?” Hiyoko looked around frantically. “You guys are just screwing with me, aren’t you!?” All three of them continued to point and stare at the dark void that was at the end of the line. “Screw you all!” Hiyoko then ran off in the other direction, towards her cottage, arms flapping around in the air like a giant chicken. 

Mikan then looked down and held her hands together. “I was only having a little fun…” 

“That wasn’t nice, guys.” Mahiru held her arm.

“You were doing it too!” Ibuki grinned. 

“Yeah…” Mahiru felt a bit of guilt, but she didn’t want to see Hiyoko bully Mikan anymore. “We should go apologize…” 

Right when the three were about to head for Hiyoko, a loud, ear-piercing scream was heard throughout the area. 

“Let’s go, now!” Mahiru shouted, grabbing Mikan and Ibuki as she hurried to Hiyoko. 

******

“Man, this sucks, how the hell are we suppose to see?” Kazuichi complained. “There ain't any light out here!” 

“Will you stop complaining?” Fuyuhiko looked around the trees. It was very dark and the only light was distant and a bit far from behind them. 

Chiaki hummed thoughtfully before a pixelated light bulb flashed on her screen. “I know!” She snapped her own neck causing her screen to shine with a bright light. 

“What the hell?” Fuyuhiko turned away at the sudden bright light. 

“Yeah… Might want to change how you control your light settings…” Kazuichi thought out loud. 

“If only we had some sort of mechanic around here…” Peko tried to joke, but it came out in her usual cold tone. 

“Yeah… Hey, wait!” Kazuichi glared at her while Fuyuhiko smirked.

“Good one, Peko.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“You are getting better at humor!” Chiaki praised.

“No, she isn’t!” Kazuichi whined. 

“Quit your whining and keep looking!” Fuyuhiko demanded. Kazuichi crossed his arms in a pout while mumbling angrily. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and looked past some more trees. “You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we found them all doing some kind of dark ritual.” 

Peko nodded while Kazuichi loudly disagreed. “No! Sonia would never be caught doing anything like that!” Fuyuhiko and Peko both gave him a look that read “Are you sure about that?” Kazuichi grabbed his beanie and pulled it slightly down over his face. “Okay, so maybe she would be caught doing something like that…” 

Fuyuhiko smirked. “Maybe Gundham’s using Sonia as some sort of sacrifice to appease the animal gods.” 

Kazuichi grabbed his beanie and bit into it. “That bastard better not! If he even dares to lay a finger on her, I’ll-I’ll”

Fuyuhiko held in his laughter. “You’ll what?

“I’ll throw each one of his hamsters into the ocean-”

A sharp blade was suddenly placed against Kazuichi’s neck. He started to breathe heavily as Peko glared into his eyes. “Touch any one of those hamsters and you will regret it.” 

“Y-yes ma'am!” Kazuichi gasped for air as Peko pulled away her sword. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Kazuichi remembered what Makoto had told him at lunch. “Hey, do you think that wolf on that ship got out and…” He swallowed hard and began to shake. “And ate them?” 

“Wolf?” Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow. “You said it was a dog!” 

“They’re like the same thing, right?

“No!” 

“Well, it’s probably dead or something, so forget what I said!” He then thought back to when Gundham left. “Then again, Gundham did go missing after he went to check the ship for an animal… He never came back! Oh my god!” Kazuichi started to tear up and pulled down his beanie. “What if it got Sonia too!?” 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and went to calm the man down when he felt someone grab his shoulder. “Fuyuhiko, I think you should head back-”

“What, why?” He asked.

“I do not want you to get hurt, if there is a wolf around this island-”

“Oh, no, do not pull this bullshit on me!” He snapped. “You know I can take care of myself, right?!”

“I know you are, sir, but I-”

“You know you’re not a tool, right!?” 

Peko furrowed her eyes as she was taken aback. “I-”

“I thought you grew out of this? I don’t need you to take care of me, I am a fucking adult, goddammit!” 

“I know!” Peko spoke sternly. 

“Then act like it!” He began to storm off.

Kazuichi awkwardly looked over at Chiaki who stared at the other two blankly. Peko called out to Fuyuhiko as he left. “Where are you going?” 

He didn’t reply. 

Peko clenched her fists as she looked down. Chiaki gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, he will be fine.” 

“I just wanted to make sure he was safe… I want to make sure everyone is safe. If there is a wolf out here, then we all should go back to our-” 

Peko was interrupted by a sudden scream. 

“Miss Sonia!?” Kazuichi yelled out. 

“Fuyuhiko!” Peko gripped her sword before running off, Chiaki grabbed Kazuichi’s hand and ran after her. Kazuichi yelled as he was forcibly dragged off.


	5. The Search Party Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who screamed and where?

“Gundham!” Nekomaru called out. 

“Sonia!” Akane called out. 

“You guys going out for a swim!?” Nekomaru called out again.

“Swimming in the ocean at this time of day?” Ryota asked. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“A lot of people do it,” replied Anon. “Though, I’d be concerned if Gundham went swimming since he doesn't know how.” 

“You’d think he would at least try to learn after we moved here,” commented Akane. “I even tried to help him!”

Nekomaru stared down at her. “You shoved him off the dock and I had to jump in and save him!”

Anon shook their head. “And after saving him, you performed CPR and then broke two of his ribs…” 

“Good times!” Nekomaru grinned. 

“Let’s stay focus!” Anon said. 

“Now I’m worried that Gundham fell in the water and drowned!” Ryota said. “What if Sonia also drowned? What if they’re both dead!” 

“Don’t say that!” Akane shouted. 

“If we don’t find them tonight, then we can really start to worry,” Anon spoke as they looked over at the ocean, it looked like a black wet void under the full moon. “They are probably fine. Perhaps we are all overthinking the possibilities of them being gone.” 

“They’ve been gone for too long!” Akane yelled. 

“Sonia’s been gone since dinner and went to look for Gundham who's been gone since lunch, correct?” 

“Yeah! She said she’d be right back!”

“Maybe she got distracted!” Nekomaru said. 

“And maybe Gundham just needed some alone time!” Ryota suggested. “Maybe you’re right, Anon, they’re both probably fine!” 

“That would mean this search party was for nothing!” Nekomaru stared down at his fist. 

“What about Hajime?” Akane shouted. 

“He was acting a bit off…” Anon thought aloud. 

Ryota was about to ask if Hajime would know what happened to the other two, when something in the distance caught his eye. “Hey, what-”

“I know, right?” Akane agreed. “He came in for dinner then just left!” 

“Guys-” Ryota stared at the shadow almost hidden in the dark. 

“Maybe he really did forget something!” Nekomaru said.

Ryota took a few steps closer. The dark shadows looked like two people running… Could it be two of their missing friends? Or did something happen? Ryota walked off then ran after the two shadows. 

“Hajime? Forget something?” Akane picked her ear. “That dude’s like a god now. Have you seen half the shit he’s done?”

“True.” 

“We should get back to looking for Sonia, Gundham, and Hajime,” Anon suggested. 

That’s when a distant scream was heard.

“You guys hear that?” Akane perked up her ear. 

Anon had also looked, they then noticed their smaller friend was now missing. “Ryota?” They called out.

“We got to go now!” Nekomaru yelled before the three ran towards the scream. 

******

“How long does it take for a bunch of donuts to kill a wolf?” Komaru wondered as her group walked on deck. “You think it’s still alive?”

“If it is and is on this ship, I'm shoving you in front of it.” Toko threatened. 

“Don’t even joke like that!”

“Toko, you would fight a wolf for Komaru, don’t even try!” Hina said. 

Komaru giggled as Toko blushed. “What!? No!’

“Don’t deny it!” Hina pointed at her. “You love your friends and would do anything for them!”

“Shut up!” 

“Aw, nice to see friends being friends!” Hiro looked around. “Also, I’m like pretty sure the wolf would’ve hopped off-board by now, so we’re safer here than out there!” 

“But my brother’s out there!” Cried Komaru. 

Toko scoffed. “And his luck will probably save him, like it always does…” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky myself!”

“Sure you are…”

Komaru walked over to the door. “I sure am-” She opened the door and fell backwards onto the ground as Nagito stood right behind it. 

“Oh, hey!” He greeted. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Komaru?” Makoto popped up from behind Nagtio. Nagito moved to the side allowing Makoto to hurry over and help his sister up. 

“You gonna tell us why he’s on our ship?” Toko asked. 

“I’m helping.” Nagito answered as he smiled at her. Toko scowled while Komaru sheepishly looked away. 

“We were looking for Hinta, but he’s not here!” Makoto said. 

“Why would he be here?” Toko eyed the two men. 

“We thought he had forgotten something…” Makoto scratched his head. “We’ll still looking…”

“Do you think he’s hiding in the ship?” Hina asked. 

“I don’t think so…”

“Are there any wolves?” Komaru asked as she headed in. “Can I see the damage?” She didn’t wait for him to answer as she walked through the door. 

“No wolves and if you really want to see some damage look what the wolf did to the kitchen” Makoto followed his sister and Hina, Toko, and Hiro followed him inside. They all headed for the kitchen and Makoto was right. There were a dozen of broken donut boxes flown everywhere, crumps and pieces of crushed donuts all over the floor, the trashcan was knocked over and trash was dragged everywhere, and on the floor were huge chocolatey paw prints. 

“No one bothered to clean up?” Toko scoffed. 

“It would be a lot easier if we had some kind of Ultimate Maid.” Komaru commented. 

“A lot’s been happening today, we can just clean it tomorrow…” Makoto smiled nervously. 

“Wow, you guys live like this?” Nagito said as he walked in. 

“Shut up!” Toko yelled. 

“Toko, be nice!” Makoto said as Nagito smiled and placed his hands up defensibly. 

“There seems to be no Hinta or anything that could relate to him,” Kyoko announced as she entered. “We should go to his cottage next.” 

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “I mean,” He picked up some kind of red scarf off the floor, picked up the trash can, and Kyoko tilted her head as she watched him throw it away into the trashcan. “Why would he ever come back here and what would he even leave behind?” 

“Guess we wasted our time,” Nagito continued. “How unfortunate.” 

“Guess we’ll just leave then,” Komaru began to walk off. “Toko can clean this mess up!”

“No!” Toko stormed after her. “You can and will!”

“We can all clean it up!” Said Hina as she followed the two. 

“Do I have to?” Hiro walked off. 

Makoto shook his head as Nagito softly smiled, the two then left as well. 

After everyone else headed out, Kyoko reached into the trash can and pulled the scarf out. It was large, made of soft cloth, and worn out. As she walked out and looked at the symbols that were stitched into it, a very distant scream was heard. She then ran out and looked around. “What was that?” She asked. 

“I don’t know!” Toko answered. 

“Hey, where did Byakuya go?” Makoto asked as he looked around the front of the ship. 

“Byakuya?” Toko called out. 

“He said he was going to keep a lookout in case anyone walked by.”

“We didn’t see him when we went in!” Hina said. 

Kyoko looked towards the Hotel. “We should find out who screamed and why.” 

“Y-yeah!” Makoto followed Kyoko as she hurried off and soon everyone else followed. 

******

Teruteru flipped through the pages of a magazine that was filled with pastry ideas. He looked around and, making sure he was indeed alone, switched the magazine with one that included shirtless, muscular men and women in tight bikinis. He was somewhat relieved to have been left alone, no one had come in yet and he had the whole dining area and kitchen to himself! 

As he stared through the pages of the adult magazine, he felt drops of blood drip from his nose. He covered his nose like he always had to when he got too excited and headed for a table that had paper napkins. 

A scream was then heard outside as he dapped his nose. He then rushed over to a window to see what it was about. However, it seemed the scream came from a little farther away. The short chief tried to look through the darkness. 

That’s when he saw a huge black shadow run by. 

He dropped from the window and crawled away, hoping that whatever it was didn’t see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I wanted it to be, so I cut it up into two chapters and uploaded both today.


	6. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly everyone has come to investigate that scream, but something from the shadows shows itself...

“Hiyoko!?” Mahiru shouted as she ran towards the scream. It wasn’t that far, in fact it was around the end of the girls’ and Ryota’s cottages. 

“Mahirrrruuuu!” Hiyoko whined as she ran out of her cottage and into the redhead’s arms. 

“Are you okay?” Mikan cried out as she caught up. 

“I fucking tripped and hurt my fucking knee,” Hiyoko complained. “I fucking hate being tall. It huurrrtssss!” She hugged Mahiru tighter. 

“I c-can look at it, if you want.” Mikan suggested. 

“I don’t need your help!” Hiyoko sniffled as she crossed her arms. 

Mikan held in her urge to cry while Mahiru rubbed Hiyoko’s back. “I’m sorry that happened and we’re sorry about that scare earlier…”

“I will forgive you, Mahiru… for now…” Hiyoko let go and glared. 

“Mew!” Ibuki cried out.

“Will you quit your bullshit, Ibuki!?” Hiyoko yelled. 

“Hiyoko…” Before Mahiru could think of anything to say, Peko ran in like a bullet, holding her sword as if she were ready to battle. 

She then looked at the four girls as Chiaki ran in with Kazuichi. “Who screamed?” Chiaki asked as Kazuichi flopped over. 

Mahiru, Mikan, and Ibuki all looked at Hiyoko as she looked at them. “What?’ She asked. “I didn’t scream!” 

“Are you sure?” Mahiru asked.

Before she was given an answer or was yelled at, Akane ran in. “Who’s hurt?” She demanded as she looked at the others. 

“Someone in trouble?” Nekomaru asked as he caught up followed by Anon. 

“I don’t know,” Hiyoko said. “It could have been Sonia, maybe she died!”

“Don’t say that!” Akane growled. 

“Did it sound like her, Akane?” Asked Anon who looked around for Sonia and Ryota. 

“I mean…” Akane thought about the sound of the scream. “Kind of?” 

“Sonia’s in danger!?” Kazuichi screeched. 

“Oh, will you shut up about Sonia?” Everyone looked to see Fuyuhiko walking in, holding something. 

“Fuyuhiko...” Peko lowered her sword as a wave of relief washed over her seeing that the blond was okay. 

“Why do you have a gun!?” Kazuichi screamed. 

“I heard a scream at night, you think I wouldn’t arm myself?” 

“Where did you get a gun?” Anon asked. 

“I’ve had it.” 

Before he was questioned anymore, more screaming was heard. A different kind of screaming. “HELLPPPPP!” Ryota ran over, the fastest he’s ever run in his whole animator life. 

“Ryota!?” Anon cried out. 

“There’s a wolf!” Byakuya yelled as he and Ryota ran behind Anon and Nekomaru. “Get the fucking breeder! Now!” Byakuya wasn’t the type to throw curse words around, but this was a very serious situation. 

“We- we haven’t found him!” Mahiru cried out. 

A low growl was heard as a giant black wolf emerged from the shadows. It’s eyes glowed a yellow citrine as it stared everyone down. It was so horribly thin and looked so, so hungry. 

Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Kazuichi all screamed as Ryota sobbed. Ibuki let out one last, tiny “Mew?” before screaming as well. 

“Everyone, get behind me!” Akane cracked her knuckles.

“No, get behind me!” Nekomaru demanded as he stepped in front of them. 

The wolf growled then turned its head when a scream behind it was heard. 

Kyoko and Hina both stared back at the wolf as the others caught up. Kyoko would’ve liked it more if Hina didn’t scream upon seeing it. Toko stepped in front of Komaru as Komaru shook in place. “C-can Jill-” Toko shook her head as Komaru whined. “Are you sure?” Toko nodded as Komaru whined more. 

“This is bad…” Nagito said.

“You don’t say!?” Toko yelled. 

Hiyoko yelled out before lifting Mahiru up bridal style and running towards her cottage. Mikan and Ibuki ran behind. 

Upon seeing them run, the wolf ran past Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko jumped in it’s way and his shot was moved upwards as the wolf tackled him to the ground.

“No!” Peko screamed as she wracked the wolf’s back with her sword. 

The wolf let out a long, painful whine before growling.

Fuyuhiko pointed his gun towards the wolf and-

BANG

The beast's corpse collapsed on top of him. Peko shoved it aside and pulled Fuyuhiko up. The young man breathed heavily as he looked down at the wolf. “Fuck’s sike…” Was all he could say. 

“Is everyone okay!?” Makoto asked.

“Do we look okay to you?” Snapped Fuyuhiko. 

“Did anyone get bitten? Scratched?” 

Everyone looked at each other. No one seemed hurt. 

Kyoko walked over to the body of the wolf and knelt down. She held up the red scarf and looked down at the wolf. 

That’s when one last person joined the group. Hajime walked seemingly out of nowhere and gazed at the wolf. He looked very disappointed and… remorseful? 

“Where the fuck have you been, asshole?” Yelled Fuyuhiko. 

Hajime glared at him causing him to back up. “Everyone should head for bed, it’s late.” 

“Wait, what?” Kazuichi yelled. 

“Sonia and Gundham have been found, just go to bed.” 

“But-” Akane was cut off. 

“Go to bed. I will explain everything in the morning.” 

Everyone looked at each other, all wanting to argue and demand for an explanation at that moment, but they all knew arguing with Hajime Hinata was pointless and only wasted time. Especially when his tone and expression were as expressionless as this… It was as if his Izuru side had completely taken over… It had happened only once or twice before, but no one around him would ever get used to it. 

“That’s fine with me.” Byakuya said as he headed for the motel. Toko followed behind, dragging Komaru by the arm. 

People began to leave one by one.

“As long as those two are okay, then sure…” Akane said as she headed for her cottage. 

“I… I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight…” Ryota was comforted by Anon as he, too, headed to his cottage. 

“At least nobody died!” Nagito said as he left, alone. 

Fuyuhiko glared at Hajime as Peko pulled him away. 

Soon, it was just Hajime, Kyoko, and Makoto. “Come on, Kyoko.” Makoto said as he too began to leave. 

Kyoko stared at Hajime, who was now kneeling beside the wolf before she then left with Makoto. 

It was a restless night for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if having this chapter be short is a good idea or not, I wanted it to feel kind of fast paced. Also, every time I update I fear there's a name misspelled...


	7. A Bit of Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last night, everyone is tired and a certain breeder is said to be upset.

Teruteru, without fail, would always arrive at the dining area first, he was the Island’s chief afterall! He didn’t even have to try to make it before anyone that morning as he had fallen asleep in the kitchen. He woke up with a frying pan in hand as if it were going to protect him during the night, though any of the knives he kept in the kitchen would have been a better weapon. He rubbed his eye then jumped when he saw a person staring down at him. 

“Hey, man, you okay?” Upon seeing pink hair and a yellow jumpsuit, it was no doubt Kazuichi, though the dark bags under his eyes were new. 

“I, uh, yeah, yeah!” The short chef stood up and dusted off his apron. 

“Ya know, I was worried that something happened to you,” Kazuichi rubbed his tired eyes. “I went to your cottage, but you weren’t there, so, yeah…” 

“Whatta mean?”

“There was a fuckin wolf attack last night!” Teruteru’s eyes widened. “It’s dead now, though. No need to freak or anything…”

“Is that what I saw last night!?” The image of that running shadow crossed his mind. “Was anyone hurt?” 

Kazuichi scratched his cheek as he started to stare off into nothing. “I don’t think so… Hajime said everyone was fine, so…” He smiled and thumped up. “Everyone is good!” He then yawned loudly. 

Teruteru resisted the urge to yawn back as he nodded. “That’s good, how did a wolf get here anyway?” 

“I’m guessing it snuck on that ship those guys used.” 

“Ya think it was on purpose?”

“Huh?”

Teruteru leaned in. “I mean, we are wanted criminals…” 

Kazuichi waved him away. “Come on, man, stop thinking like that! Why would they even do something like that? They’re like the only ones who know we’re good now-”

“I mean someone else!” 

“Huh?”

“I-” Teruteru stopped and looked past Kazuichi as the sound of the kitchen doors opening was heard. Kazuichi turned and saw Hajime standing there, he also seemed to have bags under his eyes and carried a very stern expression. 

“Hey-”

Kazuichi was cut off by Hajime. “It’s seven o’clock.” 

“I gotta make breakfast!” Teruteru scampered to the fridge. 

“Hey, Hajime, is Sonia-” Again, Kazuichi was cut off.

“Sonia is fine. I’ve already told you that.” 

“Okay, Izuru.”

Hajime shot him a glare while he grumpily glared back. 

“... Sorry…” Kazuichi mumbled. He could only hope to see Sonia when everyone gathered for breakfast. 

“After what happened last night, I’m assuming no one was able to rest well...” 

“Yeah… I couldn’t sleep at all…” Teruteru gave Kazuichi a worried look, Kazuichi only half-smiled. “I’m good though.” 

“I’m kind of tired myself!” Teruteru said. “But that don’t mean I can’t cook!” 

“And I can taste test the food! Make sure it’s all good and stuff!” Kazuichi licked his lips. 

“Right,” Hajime turned to leave. “And don’t worry about making Gundham’s plate, he won’t be here.” 

Hajime left as the two gave each other a puzzled look. 

“Hajime, wait!” Kazuichi followed after him while Teruteru continued to make breakfast. 

Kazuichi stopped outside of the double doors and looked around the dining area. There were a few people and Hajime had seemingly disappeared. The mechanic looked around confused, then noticed a familiar short blonde walking over to him.

“Hey, man,” Fuyuhiko greeted. “I, uh, wanted to apologize…” 

“For what?” Kazuichi rubbed his eye.

“For last night… I may have overreacted… a little…”

Kazuichi stared at him, what had happened last night? All he remembered was a huge wolf trying to eat everyone. “Um, uh, no problem!” 

Fuyuhiko stared back. “You don’t remember, do you?” Kazuichi smiled nervously and let out a small chuckle. Fuyuhiko sighed. “I don’t blame you, that fucking wolf gave us all a scare…” 

“Ya think?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Hey, it’s over now and Hajime said everyone was fine!” Kazuichi tried to keep that in mind as he began to wonder if that was really true or not. 

“I guess, we’ve gone through worse, huh?” 

“Yeah…” The two men looked down as dark memories crept through their heads. “Hey, uh, breakfast might be a bit late today…” The topic needed to be changed, so thought Kazuichi. 

“Understandable. It’s been a rough night for us all…” 

The two walked over to a nearby table and sat in silence as most of the islanders and Naegi’s group came in. The two realized quickly that tired and hungry does not make a good combination for Akane. 

“Where’s the food!?” She shouted. “I’m starving!” 

“I’m makin’ it!” Teruteru shouted back from the kitchen. “Your plate will be done in a minute!”

“A minute!” She growled and threw a chair against the wall. “That’s too long!” 

“Akane, calm down!” Shouted Nekomaru. 

Akane’s only response was a high pitched growl. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Byakuya whispered as he took off his glasses and rubbed his temple. Hiro stared off into nothing and Hina watched Akane in bewilderment. 

“Here’s ya food, ya animal!” Teruteru threw the plate on her table and she drove right into it. 

“I think I might just go back to bed…” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Yeah…” Kazuichi then noticed Sonia walking in and immediately jumped from his chair. “Miss Sonia, are you okay!?” He asked as he hurried over. 

“Kazuichi, please, now is not a good time…” The blonde held her head and closed her eyes shut. 

“Where the fuck were you?” Fuyuhiko demanded to know as he walked over. 

“Like I just said, now is not the time.” She slowly shook her head. “My head is killing me, I am not even sure if coming here was a… a good idea…” She seemed to have trouble speaking her words. 

“Maybe you should go see Mikan then,” Fuyuhiko suggested. 

“Yeah, I could take you to her, if you want!” Kazuichi also suggested. 

She held her head as she mumbled something in her native language. She then walked away without saying anything else. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Kazuichi wondered. 

“No, she doesn’t look too good… Then again, none of us do… though, none of us look as shitty as she does.” 

Kazuichi fumbled his fingers. “I hope she’s alright…” 

“I’m sure she’s fine…” 

The two watched as Sonia approached Mikan. Though, before she could, Mikan slipped on the floor and nearly flew into the air. Luckly, Hajime was there to catch her. To Kazuichi, it was as if his friend had magically appeared back into the room just like how he disappeared. 

“The hell did he come from?” Kazuichi mumbled before approaching Hajime. Fuyuhiko followed behind, not really having much to do at that moment. 

“S-sorry!” Mikan apologized. 

“It’s fine…” Hajime then turned to Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko. “Ah, Fuyuhiko, we need to talk.” 

Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow at him. “What is it?” He noticed Peko walk in and towards them. Which was good, he needed to apologize to her as well. 

“It’s about last night…” Hajime looked over at Mikan, Sonia, and Kazuichi. He sighed and decided to continue as if he knew their conversion would gather attention either way. “That wolf…”

“What about it? It’s dead, isn’t it?” 

“That’s the problem…”

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “And how is that a problem? It nearly fucking killed me-”

“She was defending herself-”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

Hajime sighed louder as he tried to continue. “No, she really was. Of course, you were defending yourself as well, so don’t think I’m trying to make you seem like a bad guy.” 

“Then what’s the fucking problem?” 

“I’m trying to get you to understand that the wolf was not- She wasn’t intending to hurt anyone-”

“Stop speaking bullshit or I’m walking away.” 

“I’m just telling you what I was told.”

“And who told you that?”

Hajime looked at the three- no, four as Peko had just joined the group. He bit his lip as he seemed to be thinking about his next word choices. Fuyuhiko glared at him as he waited for Hajime’s answer. 

As the group fell silent, Sonia took the opportunity to ask about her missing friend. “Is… Is Gundham okay? Was he hurt?” 

“He’s mourning right now, it’s best to leave him be.”

“Mourning?” Peko questioned. Sonia held her chest as Kazuichi scratched his chin. 

Hajime prepared himself. “You see, that wolf belonged to him-”

“What?” Fuyuhiko continued to glare. 

“When I found her, she was nothing but a dying bag of bones. There was a piece of red cloth loosely tied around her neck and upon seeing the symbols stitched into it, I realized it must have been one of Gundham’s animals, so I tried to save her.” 

“Symbols?” 

“The one on Gundham’s scarf. It was pretty obvious.”

“Sure it was.”

“I tried to find anything useful that could help me on the ship, but I wasn’t all that successful. It was clear I had to take her to the Island’s hospital. I…” Hajime stopped as if he was again choosing his words carefully. “I used what I had there to do my best. She seemed stronger-”

“What the hell did you use?” 

“That’s unimportant. After a while, she seemed to have gotten a bit better. Everything seemed to be going well, but then Gundham showed up. I guess I shouldn’t have left that cloth behind, though a part of me wanted to see if he would find it… and he did.” 

“Was he happy?” Sonia asked. 

“Well, after seeing what I had given her, no.” 

“What did you do?” Peko asked. 

“Again, unimportant. We had a little argument and during that time, the wolf escaped. We both tried to find her and I guess I- we did…” He stared down at Fuyuhiko. “I wanted to let you know Gundham is not too thrilled that you killed his wolf.” 

“I-I- it was self-defense!” 

“I know and he knows, people don't think clearly when losing someone or something they deeply care about. It’s not your fault-” 

“Of course it isn’t, that fucking wolf tried to kill us!”

“Did she?” Sonia question.

“You weren’t fucking there, so don’t even try!” 

“I mean, Gundham has to understand, right?” Kazuichi said. “Animals kill each other all the time, so…” 

“And he should know that if he tries anything, I’ll show him what Hell is truly like!” Fuyuhiko shouted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hajime shook his head. “You don’t need to get too upset over this, I am just telling you Gundham is not in the right mindset at the moment, though I believe he will be in his cottage all day.” 

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms as Peko held his shoulder. “I’m sure it will be all fine.” Peko tried to comfort. 

“I don’t know,” Kazuichi said. “Dude has strong feelings for animals and he does seem like he would kill for them.”

Sonia wanted to shout, but her head felt like it was splitting open, so she could only calmly speak. “I am sure Gundham understands that you were fighting for your life. Of course, he must still be upset over the loss of his beast.” 

“Yeah, poor guy is probably crying or something…” Kazuichi commented. 

“Oh, trust me, when he saw her, he cried. A lot.” Hajime turned his gaze away. “It was… painful…” 

“I… I should go see him!” Sonia said. 

“No, he wants to be alone right now.” 

Sonia only nodded slowly. 

“Sonia, you should probably go rest in your cottage, you look ill,” Hajime said. 

“I… I suppose…” 

“I’ll walk you there,” Fuyuhiko suggested. “I’m going back to my cottage anyways, I need to think or something.” 

“Are you going to be okay, Fuyuhiko?” Peko asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Fuyuhiko looked away as if he were trying to hide from the group. 

“I thought you’d be more remorseful,” Hajime lowered his eyes. 

“Remorseful for what? I didn’t do anything wrong,” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Whatever, I’m going.” He then walked off and Sonia meekly followed behind while Kazuichi awkwardly played with his braid. Peko went to follow, but her attention was pulled away by a certain energetic young woman.

“Peko Peko Peko!” Ibuki called out as she ran over and grabbed Peko’s arm. 

“What?” Peko looked at Ibuki with confusion. “What is it?” 

“Ibuki wants to know if you would like to come with her and her friends to swim!” 

“Why are you…” Peko looked over at the two blondes walking away. “Ibuki, I-”

“Come!” Ibuki insisted. 

Kazuichi shrugged. “Just go, I’m sure Fuyuhiko is fine.” 

“Yeah,” Hajime said as he walked away. “He will be fine later, just go have fun.” 

“Double yeah!” Ibuki agreed as she tried to pull Peko away. “After we eat, we go to the beach!” 

Peko looked back to Fuyuhiko leaving as she allowed Ibuki to pull her over to the other girls who planned on going swimming later. Maybe he will be fine, she’ll just check on him later. They have dealt with worse in the past, so everything should be fine…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice, I won't be updating for the next two weeks as it's Christmas time and I will be busy. The next chapter will be posted on **January 11, 2021.** I know that's awhile, but I want to make sure I have enough time to write and do my work. Have happy Hoildays!


	8. Everyday can be a Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko, Mahiru, Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko all have a little fun at the beach.

Living on an island does have it’s benefits, for example, you can hang out at the beach everyday and relax under the warm sun. 

Peko stood by the ocean and stared down at the water wrapping itself around her feet. Mahiru was behind her taking pictures of everyone, Ibuki was really happy to see her friends in swimsuits for some reason, Hiyoko playfully shoved Mikan into the water, at least she claimed it was playfully, and so far everyone was having a good time. 

“I see your leg is fine now, Hiyoko!” Shouted Mahiru. 

Hiyoko then dramatically fell on the sand and placed her hand against her forehead. “Oh, it still hurts!”

Mikan pouted from the water then spoke. “I-it does seem to still have a little s-scratch…” 

“Wait what!?” Hiyoko looked at her leg. Mahiru also looked and there was a tiny, little scratch under her knee. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Mahiru reassured. The redhead then looked up and smiled. “Peko! Look over here!” As Peko looked, she quickly grabbed her camera and took a photo. “There! Come look!” 

Hiyoko looked as Peko walked over. “What is it?” She asked. Mahiru showed her the photo and it was of Peko standing on the beach side, looking over towards the camera. 

“I just thought you looked really good, so I took a pic!” 

“Yeah, but not as good as me!” Hiyoko commented. 

“Um, thank you.” Peko gave a small smile as Mikan and Ibuki came over. 

The two looked over Mahiru’s shoulder to see the photo. “Look at Peko looking so damn hot!” Ibuki said. Mikan’s face turned red while Mahiru laughed. 

“I suppose it is very hot.” Peko agreed. 

Mikan nodded. “I hope you all have sunscreen on…” 

“We do.” Said Mahiru. “I made sure myself!” 

“Ibuki wanted to rub everyone’s backs, but Mahiru and Hiyoko already did for each other!” Ibuki whined. “Ah! But Ibuki understands, Ibuki knows when two people are liking each other!” 

Hiyoko stared blankly. “What?”

Mahiru’s face went red as she hid it behind her camera. “Ibuki, what are y-you saying?” She tried to sound stern, but that only worked a little bit. 

Ibuki laughed. “You know what I’m saying, but luckily for you, she doesn’t!” 

“Ibuki, you’re so weird.” Hiyoko said as she smiled. 

“You call it weirdness, but Ibuki calls it knowledgeness!” Ibuki grinned. “Ibuki can see Mahiru’s face turn all red like Gundham’s when Sonia does something cute!” 

“Hey, don’t compare Mahiru to him!” Hiyoko yelled. 

“I’m just sayin’!” Ibuki chuckled. “But, hey, I think Mahiru has more of a chance! She is very talkative and no one is very interested in Hiyoko like Kazuichi is interested in Sonia!” 

“What the FUCK is that suppose to mean!?” Hiyoko glared into Ibuki’s soul. 

A droplet of sweat fell from Ibuki's face. “It means Mahiru has a chance!” 

“I heard you’re calling me ugly, Ibuki!” Hiyoko cracked her knuckles. 

“I never said- Uh, oh!” Ibuki yelled out as she ran away from Hiyoko who began chasing her. 

“Hiyoko, no!” Mikan cried out as she meekly followed. 

“Hiyoko, I don’t think…” Mahiru also yelled out, but then stopped when she saw Peko staring down with her eyes furrowed as if something was troubling her. “Don’t worry about them, this kind of thing happens all the time!” She reassured, guessing Peko was concerned about Ibuki and maybe even Mikan. 

“Oh, no. I don’t really care about that right now.” 

“Oh…” 

The two stood together in silence until Mahiru tried to break it. 

“So… Last night was a roller coaster, huh?” 

“It was very strange, yes.” 

“Yeah… I’m just glad everyone is okay!” 

“Everyone is alive.” 

“And that’s good!” Mahiru thought for a second. “Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem so… well, more distant than usual…” Peko stared at her blankly. “You know, if you need to talk, I’d be happy to-”

“Fuyuhiko has been angrier than usual and that whole wolf incident has not helped at all…”

Mahiru stared, then nodded. “Ah. I see…” Mahiru tried to think of anything else to say. 

“We haven’t talked since yesterday, I fear I may have done something to upset him, but,” Peko clenched her fist. “I just don't know what.” 

“It was a very stressful day! Some of our friends were missing and there was a wolf!” Mahiru reassured. “Plus, sometimes things from… our past still comes and haunt us every once and a while… You know?” 

“I… I suppose you are right…” Peko lowered her head. 

Mahiru smiled warmly at her. “Just… Talk to him, okay? I’m sure things will be fine.” 

“Right.” Peko tried to smile back, but something she had kept deep in her mind was trying to breach the service. “Mahiru, I have a question.” 

“Hm?” 

Peko stared at her then turned away. “Nevermind…” 

“What about her?” Mahiru forced a smile as Peko stared at her. 

“I’ve… Been hanging out with Ibuki way too much…” 

“Anyways… Thank you for the talk.”

“No problem! I’m actually happy that we could hang out like this! Oh, maybe when Sonia is feeling better us girls can get together and hang out!” 

“Maybe. Though, why not have everyone hang out?”

“Oh. We can do that too! Maybe tomorrow or the day after we can get everyone- including our visitors to have a fun day at the beach!” 

“Hajime said it’s supposed to rain tomorrow, so the day after should be fine.” 

“Yeah! Maybe we could even-”

Mahiru stopped when she and Peko saw Mikan screaming and doing a cartwheel while Hiyoko and Ibuki ran after her. 

Peko’s eyes widened. “I did not know she could do that.”

“She can’t!” Mahiru ran after the nurse followed by Peko. 

“HELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!” Mikan screamed as she continued to cartwheel right off the dock and into the ocean. 

“HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT!?” Hiyoko screamed. 

“THAT WAS SO COOL, DO IT AGAIN!” Ibuki also screamed. 

“Mikan, are you alright!?” Mahiru yelled. 

“No!” Mikan yelled once her head popped up from the water. 

Peko helped her out while Hiyoko laughed. 

The beach day ended with Mikan sobbing, Mahiru comforting her and everyone heading off to take warm showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who reads this had a good time with the holidays!


	9. One Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko and Fuyuhiko talk and Peko walks home alone.

It was a somewhat normal day, if you could call any day living with everyone else normal. It was quieter than usual though, as Gundham nor Sonia were ever seen. Hajime hung out with Makoto and the other visitors while everyone else did their own thing. Fuyuhiko spent most of the day hanging out with Kazuichi who mostly rambled on about trucks and ships. At one point, the mechanic had to do maintenance work on Chiaki. It was still very odd to see an old friend like that, so Fuyuhiko spent the rest of the day alone. He wanted to see Peko and apologize, but felt it was best to let her have a day with those other girls. It was kind of nice to see his close friend with her other friends. 

Fuyuhiko laid on his bed, swimming in his thoughts when there was a knock at his door.  
“Yes?” He asked. 

“It’s me.” Peko’s voice spoke. 

“Hold on.” He got up and unlocked the door. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“I want to talk.” 

“Yeah, so do I…” 

Peko walked in while Fuyuhiko sat on his bed. She had her bamboo sword with her and after what happened yesterday he couldn’t blame her. He sighed and before Peko could say anything, he began to talk. “Peko, listen, I’m sorry how I acted yesterday, I was… I was just under a lot of stress…”

Peko only stared, secretly glad that he was apologizing. “I know. We all were.” 

“I wanted to tell you that this morning, but then other shit happened… I feel like an ass, ya know?” 

“I know.”

“And I- Hey!” Peko smiled as Fuyuhiko stared at her in disbelief. He breathed in, then out. “I’m glad you’re trying to be funny. It’s more emotion than you ever had as a kid.” 

Peko continued to smile until something else entered her thoughts. “Fuyuhiko, have you spoken with Gundham today?” 

The young man’s mood quickly changed as she asked that. “No, was I supposed to?” He quickly looked away. 

“Fuyuhiko…”

“I’m getting a bit tired, I think you should head back to your cottage now.” 

Peko glared at him. 

“I’ll…” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I am planning on talking to him at some point, but don’t forget it was self-defense.”

“Of course it was. I would have done the same. Any of us would. That doesn’t change what Hajime said…” 

Fuyuhiko sighed. “I know…” 

Peko walked over and patted his head. He stared at her, confused as she headed out the door. “Peko.”

“Yes?”

“Goodnight.” 

Peko smiled again. “Goodnight.” 

She closed the door gently as Fuyuhiko layed back down. He should have said more, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He knew he was nowhere near in the wrong and he had assumed Gundham knew that as well, but that wouldn’t change how anyone felt.

Feelings were always stronger than reason. 

That’s just how things were. 

*******

Peko headed back to her cottage, somewhat satisfied. She was hoping for a longer talk, but perhaps they could speak more tomorrow. It was late, afterall. 

Quiet too.

As she walked, the wooden boards creaked under her footsteps. Mostly everyone was asleep, preparing to sleep, or doing their own thing. It was very clear no one was out and who would be brave enough to go out after what had happened? 

It was also pretty. 

The sky was cloudless. Stars shined and the full moon glowed among them while also reflecting in the waters that surrounded the cottages. Maybe one of these nights she could take a stroll with Fuyuhiko and maybe one of the others. She stopped in her tracks just for a moment to stare up at the sky. She never knew how peaceful it looked… 

What was that?

A howl was heard. Not from afar, but nearby. Peko looked around and there was something in the distance, coming closer. It was a familiar shape. She could already tell what it was. 

As she quietly hurried to her cottage, the creature started to speed up. It was now running towards her. 

Running away was no use, she grabbed her sword and prepared to fight. 

It was bigger than the last one. 

She swung once the thing was close. 

It yelled out before swinging at her.

Peko was now in the waters that surrounded the cottages. She felt pain as she started to sink. It felt as if she crashed into a wall. She probably did before falling into the water.

She then felt something grab and pull one of her braids. It hurt, but she couldn’t react.

Nor could she keep her eyes open. 

Everything slowly, yet quickly went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine.


	10. The First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko will be okay, but whoever did this will pay.

_Knock, knock_

Fuyuhiko opened his eye. He then forced himself to sit up and blinked.

_Knock, knock_

"Urg, what?" He had just woken up and was already annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." It was Hajime or Izuru, he still wondered if they were actually the same person or not.

"What?" He repeated, not really wanting to actually get out of bed.

Fuyuhiko froze when the door opened, he had thought Peko locked it for him. Then again, this was Hajime, locked doors didn’t seem to exist to that man. It's a good thing he's on their side. "What the fuck?"

"That's the third time you've asked, now let me explain."

"What?"

"Let. Me. Explain." Fuiuhiko forced his mouth to stay shut, even if he wanted to question him more. “Anyways, Peko’s in the Emergency Room.”

“What!?” Fuyuhiko shouted as he fell out of his own bed. 

Hajime sighed. “Don’t worry, she should be fine. Just a head injury.”

“What the hell happened!?” 

“We don’t know.”

Fuyuhiko got up and immediately headed out the door. Hajime followed behind as the blond hurried past the other cottages and over the bridge to where the Hospital was kept. The bridges were surprisingly lying well done despite the short time they were built, they were built by Hajime and Kazuichi afterall. 

He shoved the doors of the hospital open as he rushed inside. 

The hospital was a bit different from the simulation, but still looked like any white-walled hospital. At least it didn’t have those weird Monokuma doctors in it. 

“Where is she!?” He demanded. 

“I was going to lead you to her…” Hajime said as he walked up from behind. “Now, follow me.” 

Fuyuhiko’s face was burning. He wanted an answer at that second, but followed. 

“She’s in here.” Hajime opened the door of the first room and allowed Fuyuhiko to rush inside. 

“Fuyuhiko!” Called out Mikan, who was of course there to help treat Peko. Fuyuhiko nearly knocked her over as he passed her, then stared at his friend. 

Peko laid there, it was as if she were sleeping peacefully. Her head was bandaged at the top and over her left eye, her dominant arm was also in a cast. Four hamsters sat nearby, staring at her, one even placed a sunflower seed on her hand. 

“Peko…” Fuyuhiko faintly spoke. 

“I found her near her cottage.” Fuyuhiko looked up to see Mahiru standing at the doorway, holding a card and some flowers. “I… I found outside her cottage…” Fuyhiko stared at her as she walked over and placed down the flowers and a “Get well soon!” card. He glared at the card, not knowing why it made him feel so upset. 

“She should be awake today or tomorrow morning,” Hajime said. 

“Tha-that soon?” Mikan whimpered. “A-are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Who did this?” Fuyukio growled. “Who the hell did this!?” 

Mikan and Mahiru looked at each other before Hajime answered. “You're not really suggesting someone on this island did this, are you?” 

Fuyuhiko grinded his teeth as he glared silently at the other three. He looked like he would start yelling any second. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Hajime said. 

“Hajime…” Mahiru spoke. “It didn’t look like an accident, so maybe someone...” Mikan trembled as she started to tear up. 

“It wasn’t really a who,” Hajime said, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead. 

“What?” Fuyuhiko stared and so did the other two. 

“Well, it wasn’t any of us anyways. There could be another wild animal or maybe even an intruder. No matter, I will take care of it.” 

“Really!?” Shouted Fuyuhiko. 

Before he could yell anymore, Hajime placed his hand up. Fuyuhiko wasn’t really sure how, but he immediately felt the urge to shut up. “Yes. I will inform everyone. No one else will get hurt, I will be sure of that. Understand me?” 

Mikan and Mahiru nodded while Fuyuhiko looked away. Hajime stared at him, so he gave a small, forced shrug which Hajime took as a yes. 

“Good. Mikan, watch over Peko, inform me if anything happens. I’m going to tell everyone what happened. Fuyuhiko, you can stay by her side as long as you wish.”

“Just like when she was…” Fuyuhiko stopped himself then looked up. Mikan and Mahiru were both horrified. Mahiru was stern while Mikan was about to sob, both of their eyes were wide. They knew too well what his next words were going to be. Hajime only furrowed his brows. 

“It’s not like that. It’s nothing like that.” Without another word, Hajime left. 

Fuyuhiko sighed. Mahiru did not want to leave Mikan alone, it wasn’t against Fuyuhiko or anything. Then again, some could say it was. Mikan was terribly afraid of him, despite knowing he won’t ever hurt her. He didn’t care much, he was used to that. Mahiru knew leaving her in the same room as him would cause the poor nurse great stress. So, the three stayed silently in the room. All were watching over Peko, none of them really wanted to talk. 

The four hamsters also seemed to want to stay by her side. According to Sonia, she had become like a sister to them. Gundham hadn’t said anything about what they actually think. All Fuyuhiko knew was that they seemed to like her and now it really seemed true. Fuyuhiko then wondered if Gundham had visited earlier or if they came by themselves. They were truly remarkable, already proving to be as they had lived far past the normal lifespan of a hamster. That or they were descendants of the first four he saw during their highschool days. 

Fuyuhiko stared at the hamsters as they crawled over Peko. He wanted to shout or even move them, but Peko would hate him for that. In fact, she would love this right now if she was awake. He hoped she would wake soon and be gratefully surprised to see how much the little rodents grew to love her. 

“Everything…” Mikan forced herself to smile. “Will be okay!”

Mahiru gave a half-smile while Fuyuhiko continued to stare down at Peko. He silently promised her that he will make whoever and whatever did this to her pay. 

Even if it were one of his friends.

Even if it were somehow…

Even if it were somehow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, I had to do other stuff. The next chapter may not be here tomorrow just so those reading know. I might try to submit three chapters next week to make up for it, though I am trying to have them be good and not rushed. Hope the person reading this has a good day!


	11. The Twilight Gang are on the Case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mystery at hand and according to Ibuki, that means Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko, and herself must find clues! Meanwhile, Peko proves that she is mostly fine.

Mahiru stared down at the bowl of noodles. It had already been almost a day and Peko still hadn’t woken up. Last she checked, Fuyuhiko was still there waiting for the swordswoman to wake up, Hiyoko begged Mahiru to join her for dinner claiming that she was very lonely during lunch, which was probably not really true, but Mahiru still felt a little bad. Mikan followed behind as Hajime convinced her he would take care of Peko, most likely using one of Izuru’s many talents. 

“And that’s why I think we should lock Nagito in a cage! Right, Mahiru?”

“Huh?” Mahiru looked up from her bowl and blinked at Hiyoko, who was obviously waiting for an answer. “Oh, um, what was that?”

“We should lock him in a cage!”

“Lock who? What?”

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko whined. “Were you even listening!?” 

Mahiru smiled awkwardly. “Sorry… I kind of spaced out…” 

Hiyoko puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. Mahiru sighed.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about Peko…” Hiyoko frowned as her arms slowly unfolded themselves. “I’m worried about her…” 

“Me too…” Ibuki said. 

“I’m sure she will be okay!” Mikan meekly tried to cheer them up. “Hajime said she will be fine and I trust him!” 

Mahiru gave a sad smile. “Right. I trust him too! He is the reason why we’re all here after all!”

“I thought that was Izuru?” Hiyoko questioned.

“Well, they’re the same person now, I think?” 

Mikan looked extremely puzzled while Ibuki just shrugged. 

“What do you think happened, anyway?” asked Hiyoko. “Like, you just found her at her own doorstep, right?”

“Uh, yeah…” Mahiru remembered looking out her own window and seeing something in front of Peko’s cottage, that something she soon found out was the swordswoman herself, unconscious and bleeding. 

“Sounds like a mystery!” Claimed Ibuki. 

Hiyoko stared at her, unamused. “... and?”

“And! Hello!? We are, like, some kind of mystery team, right?”

Mahiru tilted her head. “Since when?” 

“Since right now! Tonight, we look for the baddie that hurt Peko Pekoyama!” 

“I think Hajime is already doing that…” 

“Ah! But he doesn’t have a team like we do! I say the four of us search for clues!” 

“Ibuki, I think you’ve been watching too much anime with Ryota…” 

“And you haven’t been watching enough! We are just like those four friends who go on adventures solving mysteries! All we need is a talking dog!” 

“Ibuki…” 

“I know where to get a dog! It may not talk, but hey, close enough!”

“Ibuki!” Mahiru called out. Ibuki stopped and turned her attention to the redhead. “Ibuki… I don’t think that would be a good idea…”

“It could be dangerous!” Mikan commented. 

“Yeah… Oh, I know!” Mahiru smiled as she clasped her hands together. “Why don’t we have a movie night? We can watch a mystery! Seeing how you want one so much…” Mahiru hoped this idea would get Ibuki out of trouble and maybe even relieve some tension that seemed to have been growing around the island recently. 

Ibuki blinked then grinned. “Oh! I know! Yeah, we can have a movie night! Just us four!” She then winked. 

“I mean it, Ibuki.” 

“Sure you do…” Ibuki winked again. 

Mahiru sighed as Ibuki stood tall, Hiyoko swore she noticed Ibuki’s nose grew an inch or two. 

“Then, we can be together, right?” Mikan spoke. “S-so, we can all be safe… Wait! Would it be right to have a movie night while someone is hurt? What if Peko starts to think we don’t care about her!? She’ll hate us!” 

“Shut up!” Hiyoko yelled. “She won’t even care, plus she’s fine! Right, Mahiru?”

“I… She will be fine! I hope…” 

Ibuki grinned even wider. “Peko won’t mind! Maybe when she’s better we’ll have another movie night and invite her!” 

“Yeah!” Mahiru agreed. “It will be all okay, Mikan.” 

“O-okay…” Mikan still seemed unsure, but she was normally like that with a lot of things. “If you say so…” 

The four continued to eat their food, while discussing their plans for the night among a few other things that were normally talked about, including song ideas, old high school memories, and ways to make their island life better.

******

Peko opened her eyes to blinding white light. She could barely remember anything that had happened… She tried to sit up, but found that she was connected to something. She looked around and saw a familiar face. 

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s good!” Hajime smiled. 

“Peko!” Fuyuhiko jumped up from his seat. 

Peko faintly smiled. She then realized there were tiny feet crawling on her stomach and chest. She looked down, not expecting four hamsters greeting her. Her eyes sparkled, yet everything was still fuzzy. 

“How are you feeling?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“I… I feel… Weird…”

Hajime shrugged. “At least you seem better, do you remember what happened?” 

Peko stared at the hamsters as she tried to think. “I…” Her eyes blinked before they shot open. “A huge wolf! Very huge!” 

“Huh?” Fuyuhiko seemed worryingly confused. 

“I see…” Hajime pulled out a clipboard and wrote something down. “Do you remember what it looked like?” 

“I think… I think it was blonde… Or black… Everything was black…”

Fuyuhiko placed his hand on hers as he seemed even more worryingly confused. 

“I will ask later… Fuyuhiko, why don’t you head back to your cottage? It’s getting late and I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Can I stay with Peko?” 

“No, he’s right,” Peko answered. “I don’t want you to get hurt either…”

“Peko…”

“Do not worry about me, I will be fine…” She smiled. 

Fuyuhiko sighed then smiled back. “No.” 

Peko squinted her eyes at the short blond while Hajime shrugged. “Very well then,” Hajime said.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu! You go to your cottage and have a good night's rest right now or I swear to God!” 

Fuyuhiko jumped back at Peko’s sudden yelling. When has she ever yelled at him like that? She never did! “O-okay!” 

He then started to head out. Goodnight, Fuyuhiko.” Peko said as he left. 

“Goodnight…” He said back. 

“Have a nice night!” Hajime also said. “And don’t worry! She’ll be fine! Just hurry to your cottage and get a good night’s rest!”

“Will do…” Fuyuhiko then walked out, with the intense feeling of worry with a small hint of relief. He was glad to see Peko was able to stand up to him… Though, he wondered if that was just her not wanting him to worry… 

In the end, he might find that he won’t get a good night’s rest after all…


	12. It’s a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko goes back to Peko, but then overhears an odd conversation. Meanwhile, a movie night is starting soon or so Mahiru thought.

A light breeze danced through the air as Fuyuhiko walked away from the hospital. His thoughts banged furiously on his mind, demanding him to go back and stay by her side. He slowed himself down until he was completely still, then ran back to the hospital. If Peko was going to start arguing with him then he was going to argue back. None of them were ever going to show the other that they were easy to take down. 

He shoved the front doors open and was making his way down the hall, then stopped right in front of the room Peko was in. He was just about to knock when he heard Hajime’s voice coming from the room next to hers. 

Why was he in there? 

Fuyuhiko slowly made his way to the second room’s door and carefully placed his ear against it. 

“... I know where you’re coming from, but according to Izuru, it’s not impossible…” It was Hajime’s voice. Fuyuhiko tried to look through the side window, only to realize it was covered, he then tried to hear whoever Hajime was talking to, but there was nothing that could even give him a clue. 

“Hold on! Before you yell at me or whatever, know that I am very sorry with what happened to… her…”

Her?

“I was only trying to help her, things just… got out of hand…”

Who was he talking about? Peko? Who was he even talking to?

“I’m not done. If you don’t want to lose someone else, then you have to go along with what I tell you.” 

Fuyuhiko’s hand hovered over the doorknob. He wasn’t sure if he should open it or not. 

“Do not interrupt me!”

Hajime’s sudden yell was enough to pull him back.

“... Look… I’m sorry, I really am, but… let’s just try to work together, alright? We have a huge problem and I am not losing a friend to lycanthropy… Never thought I’d say that…”

Fuyuhiko stared at the door. What the hell was he talking about? 

“She already seems to really like you and not to mention your... “ Fuyuhiko heard Hajime let out a small chuckle. “I can see you like her too… hey! Don’t give me that look!” 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes before he realized there were footsteps approaching the door. Panicked, he rushed to the first door and quickly, yet quietly slipped in. 

He heard Hajime’s voice again as the next door opened. “Huh… oh, sorry, I thought someone was listening… well, we should go, it’s almost time for… you know…” 

Fuyuhiko heard footsteps leave but it was too late to see who the other person was. 

“Damn it…” He muttered. What the hell was Hajime even talking about? Lycanthropy? Was he joking or something? He sounded very serious. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice. “Fuyuhiko? What are you doing?” 

He looked up to see Peko half glaring, half tired. 

“Oh, uh…” He wasn’t sure what to say. “... I couldn’t help but worry about you…”

“You can’t just stay here all night…”

“Why not?” Fuyuhiko gave a smirk as he kept what Hajime’s was talking about in the back of his mind. 

Peko slowly lowered her eyes. 

“It’s already getting dark, so I think I will stay here for the night.” 

Peko tried not to smile. “Fine. If you wish to sleep in a chair, be my guest.” 

“I’ve dealt with worse.” 

“I know…” 

Hajime came in once and didn’t seem to mind. Fuyuhiko wondered if he knew the blond would come back for her… he probably did…

He doesn’t remember when, but at some point he drifted off to sleep, it wasn’t the most comfortable spot, but he didn’t seem to mind much.

As long as he knew she was safe, then it was enough.

******

Mahiru stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. She brushed her short hair and checked herself out. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was right. Could the girls even act like things are fine when they’re not? Not only that, but Ibuki had been acting a bit suspicious. Mahiru really hoped she wouldn’t get the others in some kind of horrible mess… 

Just then, she heard a loud bang come from her door. She hurried over and opened it. There, Mikan layed on the floor, rubbing her head. “I-I slipped…” She whimpered. 

Mahiru sighed and helped her up. “Hey! You’re not late! In fact, you’re kind of early!” 

“I am? I’m sorry…” 

“No! It’s a pleasant surprise! Come in!” 

“Out of my way!” Mikan was then shoved aside as Hiyoko walked in. “Hey, Mahiru!” 

Mikan whimpered again as Mahiru glared at Hiyoko. 

“What?” 

“What have we said about bullying Mikan?”

“Oh… uh, sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Mikan walked in, holding back tears. Mahiru sighed once more as her two friends entered her home. 

“Let’s start the movie, hope you have popcorn!’ Hiyoko said. 

“We still need to wait for Ibuki…” 

“Fine. She better hurry though, I already found the food!”

“Y-you’re not going to eat it all before the movie, a-are you?” Mikan asked.

“I might! And none of you can stop me!” 

Mahiru smiled as she shook her head. 

It wasn’t long until Ibuki knocked on the door. 

“Come in, you’re just in time!” Mahiru called out as she prepared the snacks with the other two. 

The door swung open and there was Ibuki. Holding a small, fluffy Pomeranian. 

“What the hell is that?” Hiyoko demanded. 

“It’s Poppy! Our new dog sidekick!” 

“Poppy?” Mahiru questioned. “Wait, isn’t that one of Gundham’s pets?” It was no doubt one of Gundham’s few pets that miraculously made it’s way back to their owner after everyone settled on the island. 

“Yeah, but he won’t mind! He won’t even have to know!” 

“Poppy?” Hiyoko seemed puzzled. “Is that even it’s name?”

“Yep! Hajimeme told me! I was totally expecting something more demonic like Cerberus or Satan…” Ibuki held up the dog as Poppy yapped. 

“Ew, get it out!” Hiyoko said. “It’s probably filthy or something!” 

“No! Poppy is our new sidekick!”

Mahiru placed her hands on her hips. “Did you seriously steal Gundham’s dog?” 

“Yep!” Ibuki grinned as if it were a good thing. “I’m gonna give her back, she just needs to help solve the island’s mystery of who attacked Peko!” 

“Oh my god…”

Mikan shook her head as Hiyoko snickered. “Well, big sis Mahiru doesn’t seem too happy, Ibuki…” 

Mahiru glared. She had hoped Hiyoko stopped calling her “sister.” Not that she disliked her, it was actually the opposite. “Can you not call me “big sis” anymore? And Ibuki, return Poppy to where she came from!” 

Ibuki was about to say something, but then Hiyoko shouted. “What, why!?”

Mahiru’s face burned. Not from anger, but from something else… “I… I… We’re not sisters! I don’t even want to be your sister! It would be so weird!” 

“Wha… WHAT!?” Hiyoko screamed. 

“I… I-”

Tears poured from the blonde’s eyes as she let out a wail. “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAHIRU HAAAAATTTTTEEEEES MEEEEEEEEE!” She cried out, running out the door. 

The three girls starred in silence. Even Poppy whimpered. 

“Damn,” Ibuki muttered. 

“Oh fuck…” Mahiru buried her face into her hands. 

“Oh no…” Mikan sadly whispered. 

Ibuki looked over at Mahiru with a determined glare. “Well!? What are you waiting for!? GO AFTER HER!” She really did know Mahiru ’s true feelings. 

Mahiru then ran out, calling Hiyoko’s name. “Hiyoko, wait, let me explain!” 

Ibuki followed, who was then followed by a very confused Mikan. 

However, Mikan immediately ran back inside once the two saw what was behind Mahiru. 

“MAHIRU, BEHIND YOU!” Ibuki screamed. 

Poppy barked as the dog forced herself out of Ibuki’s hands. 

Mahiru looked behind her and screamed. 

There, a huge, monstrous wolf stood. 

It did not like it when Mahiru screamed. 

The next thing Mahiru remembered was red ribbons and red droplets coming from her stomach as she laid on the wooden ground in burning pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have an extra chapter tomorrow to make up for last week. Also, I'm thinking about adding relationships, I didn't think it was really needed as relationships weren't really the main focus, but for people who may ship or not ship a couple in this story, I will.


	13. The Second Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is not doing too well...

It must have been luck that the monster ran off. Ibuki helped Mikan carry Mahiru back into her cottage. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god-” was all that was coming out of Mikan’s mouth as the nurse tended to the redhead’s wounds. 

“Mahiru! Mahiru! Stay with us!” Ibuki pleaded. 

It must have also been luck that Hajime came running in as if he knew what had happened. “Mahiru!” He called out. Mahiru looked over at him, dazed. She could hear him, but couldn’t listen to a word he was saying. Hajime lifted her up with ease, his strength was still a bit of a surprise to him, a lot of things were with Izuru. “I will take care of her, you two stay here!”

“Wait-” Mikan couldn’t even argue as Hajime hurried out. 

“Hey, what’s with all the-screaming!?” Yelled out Akane, who saw Hajime carry away a bloody Mahiru. 

Mahiru could somewhat hear a scream from Ryota who must have also come out to investigate. 

She then blinked and was now on a white bed in a white room with white light. 

She finally closed her eyes as darkness greeted her.

******

Mahiru opened her eyes to a retro pixelated face on a screen staring down at her. 

She let out a gasp before she realized it was just Chaiki, the AI Chiaki anyway. 

“Hey, hey, you’re awake!” She said in a somewhat monotone voice. 

“Mahiru!” A voice cried out. Hiyoko ran near her side, a bit too close. “Mahiru! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! FORGIVE MEEEE!” She whined. 

“Mikan?” Mahiru blinked, still a bit dazed. 

“What!?” The pigtailed blonde was still in tears but seemed a bit offended. 

“I’m here!” Mikan said. “I-I helped Hajime with… helping you!” She weakly smiled. 

“Thank god you’re alive,” Ibuki said. “It would have sucked if you died. Would totally write another song for you though!” 

“I’m also glad you’re awake,” A voice that wasn’t very familiar. Mahiru looked to her side and saw Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the visitors. “Koizumi, when you are feeling better, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” 

Mahiru could guest why the former Ultimate Detective wanted to question her. “It’s about what happened, right?” The image was stuck in her head. Turning around and getting hit by a giant wolf. It was permanently framed in her mind. 

“Yes. Peko Pekoyama spoke of a blonde wolf attacking her and your friends have said the same thing happened to you… Is this true?” 

“Yeah… It is... I remember clearly that it was some giant, blonde wolf. I’ve never even heard of anything like it!”

“I see,” Kyoko tapped her chin in deep thought. 

“It’s not completely impossible,” Hajime said. “Blonde wolves do exist.” 

“Do you think it belongs to Gundham?” Ibuki asked. 

“I doubt it.” He responded. “I will talk to him about it, maybe get him to help contain her…” 

“Her?” Kyoko looked up from her thinking posture. 

Hajime just shrugged. “He. It. Whatever, it doesn’t really matter, does it?” 

“No, not really.” 

“Put it the FUCK down!” Yelled Hiyoko. “Kill it and burn it alive!” 

Kyoko seemed taken a bit back. Hajime wiped a sweatdrop from his forehead. “I am pretty sure Gundham would kill me before I do anything like that!” 

“Then beat his ass before killing that son of a bitch that tried to kill Mahiru!” 

Hajime held his hands up in defense. “I… don’t know…”

Mahiru tried to sit up but felt pain in her stomach. She then laid back down. “Hiyoko, please…” 

Hiyoko lowered her head and to everyone’s surprise, didn't say anything. 

Mahiru remembered what had happened before things went fuzzy. Now was the perfect time. Wasn’t it? She wasn’t dying… right? Perhaps she should just say it now before anything else bad happens. “Hiyoko…” 

Hiyoko looked up. 

“I… I love you…” 

Everyone was now quiet. Mahiru could feel her chest fill up. 

Hiyoko’s mouth dropped to a small O.

“Okay!” Ibuki said. “She said it! Everyone out, the love birds need some alone time!”

Hajime snickered. “Alright, I will have to be back very soon to check on Mahiru though…” He then walked out. 

Kyoko walked out as well, though it was unclear if she had what she came for. 

“Oh, wow!” Mikan said as Ibuki shoved her out. 

It was just the two of them now. 

Hiyoko smiled before walking over.

She then looked down at Mahiru’s face and kissed the redhead’s forehead. 

Hiyoko grinned as Mahiru’s was now redder than it ever had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added relationship tags, will update them if things change in the story. It's mostly the important ones in this story.


	14. Maintenance Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki checks on Sonia who seems to be feeling better, but does not like the news the gamer has brought.

Sonia sat up on her bed, reading an old book. Her headache wasn’t as bad as before, in fact, she could hardly tell it was there. She still felt a bit sick and a few people, including Gundham were known to have weak immune systems, so she decided it would be best to stay indoors until she felt like a perfect healthy person again.

It was an okay book, about a vampire trying to seduce a werewolf, only for the werewolf to have fallen in love with a young sorcerer. The vampire and sorcerer were just about to have a battle for the werewolf’s love when Sonia heard a knock at her door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s me,” A robotic voice answered. It was the only robot Sonia ever knew besides that odd instance with Nekomaru in the Neo Program.

Sonia happily got up and allowed the robot gamer in. “Hello, Chiaki, I didn’t expect you to visit today!”

“I wanted to check up on you,” Chiaki said as she walked in and stood in the center of the room.

“Aw, you are so sweet!” Sonia smiled brightly. “I am feeling a lot better now, but I’m afraid I may still be a bit under the weather…”

“Oh… Well, Mahiru and Peko are in the hospital.”

“What!?” Sonia gasped.

“Sorry. They’re doing fine now, I think.”

“What happened, is it serious?”

“They were attacked by a wolf, so I guess it is.”

“You guess!? That is definitely serious!” Sonia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Peko should be in her cottage now, Mahiru still needs to heal.”

“I shall go check on them now!” Sonia may still feel a bit sick, but one of her friends was hurt and she wanted to see how bad the damages were. A wolf attack sounded very serious and made her all the more worried.

“Mahiru needs alone time, I’m not sure about Peko…”

“Then I will see Peko!” Sonia grabbed a mask and placed it over her mouth, even if she only felt a little sick, it’s better to stay safe.

“Uh, Sonia?”

“Not now, Chiaki.” Sonia walked out the door. “You may follow me if you wish.”

“Okay…”

The two hurried over to Peko’s cottage which was right across from Sonia’s, so it was a very quick walk. Sonia knocked on the door gently.

“Uh, Sonia… I think I should tell you-”

The door opened and there stood Fuyuhiko. “Sonia? Good to see you-” He stopped and gave her a strange look.

Sonia brushed off his random cut off and gave a small curtsy. “It is good to see you too, I heard what happened and wished to check on Peko.”

He blinked. “Is that Sonia?” asked Peko from inside.

“Uh, yeah… Come in.” Fuyihiko allowed Sonia and Chiaki in. Peko was sitting up on her bed. Her head was a bit bandaged and her arm was in a cast. Peko gave Sonia a puzzled look.

“Peko,” Sonia said. “I heard what happened and had to see you!”

Peko gave a tiny smile, then frowned. “Why are you wearing your nightgown?”

“Huh!?” Sonia looked down and there it was, her beige nightgown. Her cheeks turned a light pink. “Oh, I do apologize! I must have forgotten to change!” She covered her face with her hands.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “It’s whatever. I’ve seen way worse…”

“I’ve seen Kazuichi in his underwear.” Chiaki randomly commented.

Fuyuhiko gave the robot a somewhat grossed-out look, Peko blinked while Sonia frowned heavily. “I did not need to know that.” Fuyuhiko said.

“It had a heart pattern.”

“I did not need to know that either.”

“It seems you still have a lot to learn,” Peko said.

“Yeah…” Chiaki slowly lowered her head. Sonia gave her a head pat which made Chiaki smile.

“You are still a very good friend!” Sonia said with a pleasant smile. Fuyihiko nodded as Peko smiled, showing that the two agreed. “Now, I am very sorry to leave so very soon, but I should go change. I would hate to be seen by more of my friends like this…”

Fuyuhiko shrugged. “Again, it’s not that bad.”

“Have a good day, Sonia,” Peko said.

“You too!” Sonia turned and left.

“Hey, Chiaki!” Kazuichi’s voice called out. Sonia looked and that’s when she noticed Chiaki following her. “And hi Sonia!” He grinned as his eyes lit up with sparkles. “Nice dress!”

“Good day, Kazuichi!” He may have been a very creepy stalker before, but now he was becoming more of a good friend.

“Hey, hey!” Chiaki used her usual greeting.

“Hey, how's our favorite robot girl doing?”

“Do not patronize me.”

Kazuichi let out an awkward chuckle as Sonia shook her head. “Anyways,” he said. “We need to do a maintenance check on you, boss’s orders.”

“Boss?” Sonia questioned.

“Uh, Hajime… or Izuru… he acts like he’s in control, ya know?”

Sonia thought about it, Hajime did seem to have taken control of being this island’s leader. “Well, at least he’s a nice boss!”

Kazuichi blinked. “Uh, yeah.” He wasn’t sure how to say that he was mocking Hajime for acting like he’s in control. Though Hajime wasn’t the only one as the Imposter, Nekomaru, and even Sonia had a tendency to take control of what the group should sometimes do.

“He would be a very difficult boss to beat,” Chiaki commented. “And Sonia, after my checkup is done, do you want to play some video games?”

Sonia smiled. “I would love to!”

“Maybe I could join?” Kazuichi asked.

“Hmm, I was thinking of a two-player game, but you can watch,” Chiaki thought about it. “Or we could take turns.”

“Aw… Well, we should go, don’t wanna make Hajime wait…”

“Okay, see you later, Sonia!”

“Later!” Sonia smiled as the two walked off before hurrying into her cottage and changing into her casual wear, so no one else would see her in her nightgown.

She was happy to see Peko was somewhat better, though the broken arm did worry her. She still wanted to see Mahiru, maybe she could tomorrow.

All she knew was a wolf attacked them, she didn’t even know if there still was a wolf out there…

Hopefully spending time with a couple of her friends would ease her mind… hopefully…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I've been spelling Chiaki's name wrong, it is now fixed.


	15. Ready Player Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Chiaki spend some time playing video games together.

Of course, Sonia didn’t wear her old school uniforms anymore nor did she have to dress in the image of a princess, though thinking like that always wears down her mind. At least now she could wear whatever she wanted. A cute, white blouse with a dark green skirt that went above her knees. She felt cute and that’s all she needed.

A knock on her door and she opened it to a Chiaki. Chiaki usually wore the same thing she’s been wearing which is very similar to what she wore in the simulation as robots didn’t need to worry too much about clothes. Her clothes weren’t even cloth, they seemed to be made out of metal. Maybe someday they could give her a makeover...

“Hello, Chiaki!” Sonia greeted with a bright smile. 

“Hey, hey! Ready for video games?” 

“Of course!” Sonia invited her in before looking outside then closing the door. “Is Kazuichi not coming?” 

“I guess not, he and Hajime started arguing about my new laser hands. I don’t know how to handle arguments, so I just left.” 

“Oh…” Sonia didn’t know how to respond to that. “Friends should not fight, you know!” 

“Didn’t you and Gundham once have a fight about whether or not snakes should be given artificial limbs?” 

“And how could he not be sad that they do not have arms!?” Sonia cried out, remembering how Gundham kept telling her that they really didn’t need arms or legs, but what he didn’t understand was that it didn’t mean they couldn’t have those! She then cleared her throat realizing she was starting to go off-topic. “Very well then. Let us just hope their fight doesn’t become too nasty…” 

“I’m sure it will be like usual. They will get close to each other's face, then Hajime’s Izuru side will jump in, say how boring it is, and leave. Or Fuyuhiko will jump in and tell them both to shut up while Nagito watches with a drink in hand.” 

Sonia blinked. “You… You have seen it all before?”

Chiaki nodded.

“Okay. I will… Take your word…” 

Chiaki took out a gaming console from her backpack and started to hook it up to Sonia’s TV. 

“Yes,” Sonia said. “Let us start the games!” 

“I bought a few!” Chiaki looked through her bag and held up three game cases. One had a little hero with an ahoge as big as his head on the front with a castle behind, the second one had a giant robot flying through space, and the third had vampires and werewolves fighting each other while a full moon shines above them. “You can pick.” 

Sonia looked over the cases while she thought about it. “Hmm, this one.” She pointed at the vampire and werewolf one. 

“Vampires Vs. Werewolves: End of an Old War, a classic.” Chiaki took it out of its case and into the console. “We can play on the same team or against each other.”

“Let us be on the same team, you would destroy me if we go against each other!” 

“I would?”

“Yes, you are just too poggers at video games!”

Chiaki slowed blink as it seemed Sonia had another strange word in her vocabulary. Whatever, as long as she was happy. 

The two then started the game, both selected to be on the side of the vampires and chose what character to play as. 

Thus, the game began.

******

“After years of blood and pain, you and your team have finally conquered the werewolves. No more will there be motels transforming under the night sky. No more will the full moon belong to anyone but you. 

Years of an endless war have finally concluded. 

And you have won.

The Night now and will forever belong to the Vampires. 

Celebrate with a glass of the finest blood!

You have deserved it.”

An art piece of a large group of vampires celebrating with wine glasses in a large dining hall is shown as the text “Ending 4: Vampires are Victorious!” appears underneath it. 

“We did it!” Sonia cheered. 

“Yay!” Chiaki joined. 

“Although, I can not help but feel a tad bit sad for the werewolves. They could not help but be vicious and only wanted peace…” 

“There is an ending where the vampires and werewolves make an agreement and they both live peacefully for the rest of their years. It’s very, very difficult to get though...” 

“Such is the way of war…” 

“Maybe next time?” 

“Maybe!” 

Sonia giggled while Chiaki smiled. Sonia then let out a soft yawn. “Oh, my apologies…”

“It is getting dark…”

“Perhaps you should go then, I do not want you to roam around the island at night…” 

“Are you worried about the wolf attacking me?” Sonia was taken aback by Chiaki’s sudden conclusion, but it was true. “Don’t worry, I’m not edible.” 

“Still… I do not want you to go and take any chances.” 

“Okay.”

“We can play more video games tomorrow! And maybe Kazuichi will actually join us instead of disappearing…” 

“He must have just been busy.”

“Perhaps. Well, have a good night, Chiaki, and do be careful!”

“Goodnight and don’t worry about me, I will be fine!” Chiaki gave a soft smile before Sonia hugged her. Her smile dropped to a small o, but returned as she hugged back. After their hug, she headed out the door. 

Chiaki turned and saw Gundham leaning next to the door against the wall. Odd. 

“Hello, Gundham!” She greeted. 

“A pleasure to see you, young virtual soul.” An odd nickname, but Chiaki didn’t mind. 

“It’s getting late, you should head to your cottage.” 

“I shall not and even if I so desired I could not, there are far more important matters to deal with.” 

Chiaki nodded. “I see. Well, goodnight, I guess.” 

“May the night serve you well.” 

She smiled and walked away. She never questioned the actions of her friends, well only if it involved how they acted or felt with her. She loved every single one of them, not really caring if that’s because she was programmed to. Even robots needed to recharge for the night, so she began to head for the lobby and as much as she loved her friends, they sure did drain her batteries. No matter, she enjoyed seeing them happy. Now it was her time to recharge, well, so she thought.


	16. Mechanics Can’t Fix Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki goes to the Hotel lobby while Hajime and Kazuichi hang out. Kazuichi soon finds that he should probably listen to his friends more.

By the time Chiaki made it to the Hotel’s lobby, it was already dark. She walked through the front doors and heard two of her friends chatting. 

“Are you really going to drink another bottle of coke or-”

“Hey, don’t judge me!” 

Kazuichi was holding a small bottle of Coke Cola in his hand while Hajime was sweeping up the place. It was his turn to clean the lobby after all, though Chiaki wouldn’t mind if he asked her to do it. 

“I’m just saying too much of that stuff will put you in an early grave.” 

“Now you just said like my dad.” 

Chiaki sat near her usual outlet and took out her charger. It was pretty big as one that was used for charging robots would be. 

“Oh, hey Chiaki!” Hajime called out to her. “Where’ve you been?”

“I was with Sonia.”

“Crap!” Kazuichi facepalmed himself. “I completely forgot about that!” He shook his head and groaned. “Now I’m just ruining my own chances, aren’t I?” 

Hajime narrowed his eyes. “... Are you still on about that?” 

“Huh? Oh, no…”

“Sure…”

Chiaki tilted her head, she somewhat had an idea of what they were talking about. 

“Well, maybe I just want to be her friend!”

“She already sees you as a friend…” 

“Just a friend?” Kazuichi lowered his head. Hajime shook his while Chiaki slowly blinked. “I mean- Oh! A friend!” His hand hovered over his mouth while he tried to fake the sparkles in his eyes. Hajime rolled his eyes. 

“She did seem a bit disappointed that you didn’t show up,” Chiaki said. “I guess she wanted you to watch us play after all…” 

“Aw, really? Maybe I could go over there right now and apologize!”

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Hajime said. “Too many incidents have been happening at night. Not to mention that wolf…” 

“Would you say no one should be allowed outside after dark?” Chiaki asked.

“I guess so, maybe we should make it an official rule or something…”

“Really?” Kazuichi let out an annoyed sigh. “I guess, we don’t want anyone else to get hurt…” 

“Should I get Gundham?” Chiaki asked. “He’s the only one who I saw was out and he said he wasn’t going to go to his cottage…” 

“Really?” Hajime asked. 

“Yeah. Last I checked, he was standing outside Sonia’s cottage.”

“Why?” Kazuichi asked.

“I dunno.” 

“That’s weird…” Hajime looked as if he were staring into his own thoughts. 

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go to Sonia right now!” Kazuichi announced. 

“I dunno.” 

“You shouldn’t.” Hajime said. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Kazuichi was about to leave when Hajime grabbed his arm. 

“At least let me go with you.” 

“I will go as well!” Chiaki stated.

“No, you need to stay here and charge up your battery.” 

“But-”

“I mean it Chiaki.” 

“He’s right,” Kazuichi said. “Just stay here, we’ll be fine!” He gave her a thumbs up. 

Chiaki’s screen face pouted while she crossed her arms. “Fine.” 

“Stay behind me,” Hajime told Kazuichi as the two left. 

Chiaki was now alone. She looked down at the charger and plugged herself in the wall. She made a low sigh like noise before powering down for the night as she hoped her friends would be okay.

******

It was dark out beside the outside lights. Sonia’s cottage was too far away from the hotel lobby and they would have probably made it there quicker, but Hajime seemed to have been taking his sweet time. It also didn’t help that every time Kazuichi would try to quicken his own pace, Hajime would tell him to slow down. 

They haven’t even made it to the entrance of the cottages and Kazuichi was already getting aggravated. 

It made things worse when Hajime started to head for the other side of the cottages instead of where Sonia’s was. 

“Hey, where ya going!?” Kazuichi almost yelled but tried his best to not be too loud. “Sonia’s that way, remember!?” 

“Listen. I know you want to go check on Sonia, but it’s late and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want to be disturbed…” 

“Huh?”

“I’m taking you back to your own cottage so you can just go to bed.” 

Kazuichi wanted to argue back, but something about the way Hajime was speaking made him want to listen. 

“You can check on her tomorrow, okay?” Hajime smiled softly. “I will check on her now.”

“Alone? I thought you were worried about that wolf.”

“I can handle a wolf. You can not.” 

Kazuichi opened his mouth to argue, but realized Hajime was right. “Uh… Well…” He pouted and crossed his arms. “Fine. But once the sun rises I’m gonna go check on her immediately!” 

“I know…” 

The two began to make their way to Kazuichi’s cottage, which was a shorter walk then Sonia’s. That’s when they heard a woman scream. 

“Sonia!?” Kazuichi yelled before he ran towards her cottage.

“Kazuichi, wait!” 

Hajime ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. 

“What the hell!?” Kazuichi screamed. 

Hajime attempted to pick him up, but then Kazuichi bit down on his upper arm. 

“AH!” Hajime yelled out. Those shark-like teeth were not for show it seemed. 

Kazuichi then started to run but froze in place once he saw a huge black shadow run towards him. 

“No, don’t!” Hajime screamed out. 

Kazuichi shakingly stood his ground before attempting to run past the shadow. 

He was able to as Hajime ran over and grabbed the wolf’s neck. 

Kazuichi stopped in place and could only watch for a few seconds. 

The wolf fought against Hajime. “Please calm down! It’s okay!” He assured the… wolf? It then shoved him towards the ground. Hajime let out a quick, sharp cry as the bloody bite mark left by Kazuichi hit the ground. 

It then ran towards Kazuichi. 

Kazuichi screamed louder than before and attempted to run away. 

He screamed even louder when he felt something like knives bury into his leg. 

The wolf swung him around as if he were some chew toy before throwing him. Kazuichi felt great pain in his other leg as it slammed into between the edge of the boardwalk and someone’s cottage before he fell into the water. 

Hajime immediately ran over and pulled him out. “Kazuichi!? Kazuichi!” he checked for a pulse and was a bit relieved to see he was still alive. 

“The hell’s going on-” Akane came out of her home. She cracked her knuckles and smirked. “I see, so there’s our big bad wolf!” 

“Akane, don’t!” Hajime yelled. 

Akane rushed fist-first towards the wolf. She swung at the wolf’s face and almost managed to hit it’s nose, but missed as Hajime shoved her out of the way.

“The hell you doing!?” She shouted. The wolf whined before stepping towards them then Akane yelled out as it bit down on her wrist. She held in her urge to scream when it began to bite down hard enough to draw blood. 

Hajime pulled Akane completely away from it, managing to get her away in one piece. He then grabbed the wolf’s head and glared it down in it’s eyes. 

There was more screaming as a couple of the people who lived near Akane’s cottage came out to investigate. 

The wolf glared at each person who came out then whimpered before running off. 

Mikan sobbed horribly as she tried to treat Akane and Kazuichi’s wounds at the same time. Hajime hurried to her side and helped her. 

Ibuki, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Sonia never came out to investigate. 

Ryota wondered why Hajime let the wolf go so easily…


	17. The Third and Fourth Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends visit friends who are hospitalized.

“This can not keep happening.” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms while he sat in a chair in the lobby. 

“We must figure out how to stop this!” Sonia said. 

“We have to work together!” Nekomaru cracked his knuckles. “If we all don't do something soon, then we’ll all fall apart!” 

“Don’t worry,” Chiaki assured. “Hajime will do something soon, I think.” 

“When!?” Fuyuhiko growled. 

“Will he?” Ryota questioned. He knew Hajime’s best priority last during the attack was Kazuich and Akane, but he had the wolf, didn’t he? Couldn’t he have done something at that time? Perhaps Ryota was watching too much anime again and was expecting too much from Hajime… Then again, Hajime was also Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope who had mostly every known talent in Hope’s Peak. Surely he could have done something, right? 

“Of course he will!” Nekomaru claimed. “That man may not look like it, but he is one hell of an athlete!” 

“He is very strong indeed!” Sonia agreed, grabbing her arm while flexing it. 

“But… uh, nevermind...” Ryota lowered his head. Fuyuhiko looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. 

Mikan walked into the room. “Um, excuse me?” They all looked at her, waiting for some news. 

“Did he make it?” Sonia asked, tightly holding her hands together. 

“No.”

“WHAT!?” Fuyuhiko jumped up from his chair while Sonia looked like she was ready to cry. 

“I mean, yes! I’m so sorry!” Mikan cried out. 

“You bitch, don’t ever pull that bullshit again!” 

“Hey!” Sonia yelled at him. “It was only a mistake, do not be mean to her!”

Ryota began to sweat nervously while Nekomaru picked his own ear. “Who cares? Kazuichi’s alive!” Nekomaru said. 

“Yes! Of course!” Sonia said. “May we see him?”

Mikan wiped away her tears. “I don’t think now’s a good time, Izuru- I mean, Hajime is still working on him… He may not be able to use his legs for a while…” 

Everyone lowered their heads or looked away from each other. 

“Hey, how’s everyone doing?” Nagito asked as he entered the room. 

“Read the room, jackass,” Fuyuhiko said with a glare. 

“Ah, not great I see…” 

“Kazuichi is alive if that is what you wanted to know,” Sonia said. 

“Great! I was really worried, you know! It sucked if someone died so early… but I guess we all die someday! Either soon or now!” 

“Don’t say that!” Ryota yelled. 

“Nagito…” Fuyuhiko sighed and buried his face into his hands. 

“... I’m sorry…” Nagito said as he looked down at the floor.

“We are not to see him now,” Sonia spoke. “But I do hope he will be fine.” 

“I’m sure he will!” Mikan smiled. 

“Good! Now, what about Akane?”

“She’s probably fine,” Nekomaru answered before Mikan could. “She’s a strong woman, I’ll tell you that! Pretty stupid of her to go after a wolf… I guess I’ll give her credit for having a lot of spirit.” 

Sonia nodded. “May we see her?” 

Mikan thought for a second then nodded. “She’s awake now! I bet she would love some company.” 

Mikan then led them all into her room. It wasn’t that far and it took about a minute to get there. 

Once they all got there, Akane was sitting up on her bed, staring at her bandaged up hand. It sounded like she was mumbling angrily at it, Mikan cleared her throat causing her to look up. “Oh, hey, what’s up?” 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Fuyuhiko said. 

“I see you guys heard…” 

“I was there…” Mikan said. 

“Me too,” Ryota said. 

“You should not have gone after a wolf,” Nekomaru said. “Especially by yourself!” 

“Well, I would have destroyed it if Hajime hadn’t gotten in the way!” 

“You would have been destroyed if Hajime didn’t get in the way!” Fuyuhiko shouted. 

“Nuh-uh!”

“You can’t be so reckless!” Nekomaru said. “You have to think before you act!” 

“And you should have thought to not have gone after the wolf!” Sonia added. 

“Whatever!” Akane crossed her arms and looked away. 

“Akane…” Sonia softly spoke. 

“I said whatever!” 

“What did your gut feeling say before you attacked it?” Nekomaru asked. 

“It didn’t say anything.” 

“Really?” Sonia was confused, whenever something bad was going to happen, Akane would say something about having a bad gut feeling. 

“It did after I attacked, so I guess it was just a delay…” 

“Delays are no good!” Nekomaru shouted, it wasn’t directed at anyone, it seemed as though he was just shouting at the ceiling.

“I know!” Akane shouted back. 

“We need to do more proper training,” he cracked his knuckles. Akane grinned and was about to jump up, but Nekomaru stopped her. “After you’re well-rested!” 

“Aw, man.” 

A sudden scream broke through the building. 

“What was that!?” Ryota asked. 

“Let’s go find out!” Fuyuhiko ran off with Sonia, Nekomaru, Ryota, Chiaki, Nagito, who was surprisingly silent throughout the whole exchange, and Akane following behind. 

“Wait!” Mikan called out as she followed behind all of them. 

They all burst through the room which was right next to Akane’s and saw Hajime staring down at a terrified Kazuichi. 

“HE’S CUT OFF MY LEGS!” The pink-haired man screamed. 

“No… no I didn’t…” Hajime sighed. 

“Kazuichi?” Sonia called-out. 

“Oh, hey Sonia, how’s it going?” His voice sounded weak and his eyes were filled with tears, yet he was still trying to act cool. 

“Damn, he’s got it worse than me,” Akane said. “Like I could never imagine losing my legs…” 

“How unfortunate!” Nagito commented with a fake smile. 

“He’s not losing his legs,” Hajime tried to stay calm. “He just won’t be able to walk for a while. And Akane, you’re supposed to be in your room…” 

“Why? I’m fine!”

“You could be infected…” 

“You did get bit, did you not?” Sonia added. 

“Damn, you right.” 

“Go back and rest!” Nekomaru demanded. 

“I can’t feel my legs…” Kazuichi sobbed quietly. 

“Good luck with that!” Akane said as she headed back to her room. 

“I will make sure she goes to her room and gets all the rest she needs!” Nekomaru announced as he followed her. 

“I’m… just gonna go…” Ryota lightly glared at Hajime before heading out. 

“I don’t think you all should be here right now anyway…” Hajime said as he looked over at a very distraught Kazuichi. 

“My legs…” The young man whined to himself. 

“Ah, Kazuichi…” Nagito commented. “Not in front of Sonia!” 

“Nagito, do please shut up!” Sonia said. 

Nagito frowned as he folded his arms. “Was just saying… I am glad he’s okay…” 

“That’s great,” Hajime said. “But you two need to leave. I’ll get you later when he’s better.” 

“Yeah!” Mikan said. “Sorry, I tried to stop them, but…” 

Hajime waved her off. “You’re fine.” 

“I will see him later than,” Sonia said. “Goodbye, for now, everyone! And get better soon, Kazuichi!” 

“Yeah,” Nagito followed her out. “Good luck with everything!”

Chiaki stared at Hajime for a few seconds before turning around and leaving. 

“Later, guys!” Hajime looked at Kazuichi’s leg. The skin on the lower part of the leg was torn off. “ That’s a bad bite....”

“His legs are broken and- and damaged!” Mikan said. “We do need to make sure the bite is not infected!” 

“I know…” Hajime wasn’t sure how to tell her, but he had a feeling those bites may be worse than any of them would think. 

“Are you okay, you were bitten too…”

“I’m fine. Like I told you before it was from him.” Hajime pointed at Kazuichi who was silently whimpering. 

“Ah…”

“It’s my fault really. I should have done better…”

“It’s not your fault, Hajime! Please don’t blame yourself!” 

“Okay…” Was all Hajime wanted to say as he wasn’t sure how to tell her that it was kind of his fault. If only he hadn’t let Kazuichi leave. If only he… maybe if he… no, not now. It wouldn’t be a good idea, especially now. 

Right now there were more problems to deal with.


	18. Cry Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends talk about the issues happening recently, Byakuya is accused of being a werewolf...

“Their island life is turning into a nightmare!” Hina cried out. She stared down at her plate of donuts, grabbed one, and frantically gulped it down. 

“Don’t worry!” Hiro reassured. “It will all be fine!”

“People are dying, Hiro,” Byakuya replied. 

Hina spat out her food and coughed. “Wait, what!?” 

“No one is dying,” Kyoko assured. “I will say that it is amazing no one has died yet and I would love to keep it that way.” 

“How bad is it anyway?” Komaru said. “The last one died pretty quickly, I bet this one could too!” Makoto stared at his sister, wide-eyed as she stabbed her plate of eggs with her fork over and over again, taking great enjoyment from the egg bits flying everywhere. 

“Stop playing with your food!” Toko demanded. Komaru did not listen and continued to butcher her eggs. “Oh my god, will you just grow up already!?” 

Kyoko sighed and then spoke. “I have heard this wolf is said to be huge and blonde. I’m assuming it has no relation to the smaller, dark-haired one.” 

“Maybe it’s a werewolf!” Komaru suggested, pointing the fork up causing an egg bit to hit Toko in the face, who was not pleased by this. 

“A werewolf!?” Hiro and Hina both yelled out. 

“I don’t think those exist…” Makoto said. 

“With everything we’ve seen,” Kyoko began to think of an unimaginable scenario as she continued to speak. “I wouldn’t throw the idea away just yet.” 

“You’re not seriously suggesting that, are you?” Byakuya said. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” 

“I know, but as I said, I wouldn’t throw it away.” 

Hiro stared at Byakuya, squinting his eyes. “Kyoko, you said it was a blonde werewolf, right?” 

“I said it was a blonde wolf.” 

“Hmm,” Hiro continued to stare at Byakuya who quickly took notice. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” The blond said. 

“I’m just saying,” Hiro looked away slowly. “A blond werewolf started attacking people after we arrived.” 

Hina gasped. “You don’t mean?” 

“Guys,” Makoto said smiling. “I don’t think Byakuya’s a werewolf…” 

“That’s what he wants you to think!” Komaru said. 

“It would be kind of hot,” Toko remarked. Kamaru gasped as she stared intently at Toko. 

“I’m going now,” Byakuya said as he got up and headed out without another word. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Kyoko said as Makoto watched him leave with a small frown. 

“I mean, it could be any other blond,” Hiro commented. 

“My bet’s on Kuzuryu!” Komaru said.

“Komaru…” Makoto shook his head. “No…”

“What?” She asked as she stabbed her eggs one last time while Toko also shook her head. 

“Werewolf or not,” Kyoko continued. “Too many people have been hurt and I don’t think anything’s being done about it...”

“Kyoko,” Makoto said. “I’m sure Hajime is doing his best. I mean, maybe even with his talents, this wolf is too much!” 

“Maybe we should leave,” Toko suggested. 

“And leave them with it?”

“And they’ve already settled in,” Kyoko added. “Not only that but moving them to another hidden location would be risky.”

“Right,” Hina agreed. 

Makoto lowered his head, he felt guilt despite not ever being guilty of what Junko had done. Some things will just never be fixed. This wolf problem is not one of them. “We need to help them.” Makoto demanded. 

“I’m already on it,” Kyoko said. 

“Aw, look at you two being heroes!” Hiro said. 

“Great,” Toko sighed. 

“Yay!” Komaru hugged Toko tightly, almost squeezing the life out of her. 

Makoto smiled at them and thought to himself “Everything will be okay…” A voice way back in his mind kept trying to ask “Will it?” Makoto ignored that thought, but couldn’t help but wonder; Who will be next?

****** 

Byakuya stepped outside the hotel’s lobby and breathed in some fresh air. Some people just never change, he thought. Sometimes it was better that way. 

“Togami!” He heard his name and looked to see the former princess of Novoselic, the former ultimate animator, and the former ultimate imposter… 

“Nevermind,” He greeted, making sure not to make a mistake and refer to her as “your highness,” as that could bring her a lot of traumatic memories. “How may I help you?” 

“I just wanted to ask how your visit is going,” She smiled. She seemed a lot better, which was good. This island already had a big problem, it didn’t need everyone getting sick, although it would help keep people inside. 

“I will be honest, it is going horribly,” he answered. 

“I knew you were going to say that,” The imposter said. “And I don’t blame you.” 

“At least you haven’t seen it,” Ryota remarked. “It’s terrifying!” 

“A few of my colleagues think it’s a werewolf,” Byakuya scoffed. “They’ve even accused me of being one.” 

“Could it be true?” Sonia wondered out loud. “Like the stories I was once told!” 

“Or like the anime,” Ryota said. “But you would know you’re a werewolf, right?” Byakuya and Anon both stared at him. 

“In some shows, the person doesn’t ever even know!” Sonia gasped. 

A bit of Byakuya wanted to correct that sentence as it seemed grammatically incorrect, but a bigger part thought these two were complete idiots and that he should just leave. 

“You two watch way too much anime,” Anon said while shaking their head. 

“Well…” Ryota didn’t know what to really say to that as it was true. 

“You can not deny the existence of something that you’ve never seen!” Sonia stated. “If this wolf is a werewolf, then it could be any of us!” 

“Or maybe there’s someone hidden on this island!” Ryota added. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Anon and Byakuya said at the exact same time, then the two slowly looked at each other. 

“Aw, you two are talking in sync!” Sonia commented. 

“Kind of like you and Gundham,” Ryota said. 

“Nothing like her and Gundham,” Anon said. Sonia couldn’t help but blush at that as she giggled. “They have a close relationship. Byakuya doesn’t even know anything about me.” 

“Yet, I have a feeling you know a lot about me…” Byakuya said. Anon simply smiled. 

“Well, have a good day!” Sonia said as she skipped inside. “See you all later!” 

“Later!” Ryota waved. 

“I’m heading for my room,” Byakuya said. “I suppose I will see you two later.”

“Good luck getting to your room, it’s like so far!” Ryota said. 

“It would be for someone as unfit as you,” Anon said.

“Hey!”

Byakuya walked away, smirking and shaking his head. 

“Have a good day, Togami,” Anon called out. Ryota waved then went back to glaring at Anon who acted as if they didn't notice. 

It was a cloudy day and Hajime said there was going to be a storm tonight, so hopefully the motel rooms had no way of any leak getting through. It would be tragic if any of his belongings got wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this a little early, also there won't be a chapter tomorrow as I am going to be busy this week. I'm also thinking about only sharing one chapter a week because I've lost a lot of motivation for writing it and I have other projects to focus on but I do want to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago and decided to continue! Hope you enjoy this fun story of werewolves and robots! I'm planning on updating every Monday and Tuesday, around 2:00 Pm.


End file.
